


Turtle's HHYL Ficlets

by redturtle95



Category: Hua Hua You Long
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redturtle95/pseuds/redturtle95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short one-chaptered HHYL fics. Smut, nonsense, more nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> For archival purposes only. Check my livejournal for new updates - >  
> www.redturtle95.livejournal.com

So...guys...i wrote a thing. I need more hhyl in my life!! I wrote this over a couple of days, its a standalone. Its pretty much just sex hahahaha

**Warning: adult content**

 

Lu Cang dismounted and lead his horse into the stall. It was the emperor's birthday and he had spent a good portion of the night laughing and feasting and watching the concubines dance, only leaving the main palace's sprawling dining hall hours after the sun had set. 

 

 Outside the palace walls, the streets were winding down after a long day of celebration and festivities, mothers calling barefooted children back in and blowing out the candles, businessmen packing up after a day of peddling their wares. The night was cool and breezy, and Lu Cang strolled to his chambers, intent on getting a good night's worth of wine induced sleep. Jing was probably enjoying himself somewhere in the harem, that pervert... 

 

His quarters were dark and Lu Cang fumbled with his boots for quite some time before managing to get them off, then cracked his back with a grunt and moved to light a lantern. 

 

As soon as the dim light filled his room, a white clothed hand shot up from the bed and grabbed him by the waist, yanking him down onto the mattress with considerable force. Lu Cang didn't have the time to cry out before Jing climbed to straddle his hips, planting a fierce, almost violent, kiss on his wine sweetened lips. 

 

"Mm...ah, damnit--" Lu Cang scarcely managed to articulate between Jing viciously sucking on his lips. 

 

"Damn what?" Jing whispered, not bothering to hold back a soft chuckle before he resumed vacuuming himself onto Lu Cang's lips, pressing his tongue in and exploring every cavity of Lu Cang's mouth. His fingers were entangled in Lu Cang's hair, then stroking his cheeks, then moving down his bare neck and into the V shaped opening of his robes, sinfully pushing apart the cloth without bothering to unknot his belt. 

 

"Mnhh!!" Lu Cang jolted as Jing's fingers flitted across his sensitive navel, his back arching upwards and causing his robes to fall to the side, revealing a smooth, honey tanned shoulder. In a usual display of defiance, he propped his hands against Jing's torso and attempted to push him off, but Jing diligently continued his quest, one hand idly playing with Lu cang's hair while the other hand slyly slid over the expanse of his exposed top half. 

 

After some futile struggling, Lu Cang tore his head to the side, breaking the kiss with a soft grunt. 

 

"Damn you!...what are you doing here? I want to sleep!" 

 

"To see you ah, why so unhappy? If you want to sleep, you can sleep with me." Unsurprisingly unfazed, Jing moved his head down to suck on Lu Cang's neck, intent on leaving some marks on his bandit's skin. 

 

"Don't you have some new...presents..to play with? Quickly leave!" Every year, lords of surrounding kingdoms would send gifts of precious stones, livestock, servants and women as an acknowledgement of the Datong empire's superiority. This year was no different and Lu Cang could not pretend he didn't see the large convoy of gift bearers entering the palace gates that morning. 

 

"Haven't gotten my present from you...", Jing's hand stole lower still, sliding up Lu Cang's clothed thigh and underneath his outer robes, resolutely pressing towards the area between his legs. 

 

" I have nothing for you! Quickly get los-- Ah!" Lu Cang called out in shock when Jing suddenly groped his sex through his thin cloth pants. Despite having his virginity quite tragically torn apart by Jing a few years prior, Lu Cang was still anything but an expert when it came to bed play - after all, Jing was always the one to start everything and finish everything. 

 

"Who asked you to be so distracting --"

 

_Lu Cang brushes his robes aside and takes his seat at the banquet table, quite a number of seats away from Jing, who nods quietly in acknowledgement._

 

Jing's mouth continued downwards, licking, sucking, nipping at Lu Cang's collarbones, then down some more, into the shallow ridge at the center of his chest.

 

_The food is plenty and the entertainment lively. Lu Cang takes a sip of wine and licks a stray droplet from his lips; Jing resolutely tears his eyes from the sight and resumes conversation with the head of staff._

 

"Ah..you bastard...", Lu Cang shuddered as the emperor's lips brushed past the sensitive protrusions on his chest, hands haphazardly unknotting his belt and ripping his trousers off.

 

_The air was ablaze with music and chatter and Lu Cang pulled his collar slightly open to cool himself. Jing's breath hitches at the sight of an angular, tanned collarbone peeking out from beneath the man's upper robes, and does not remove his gaze even as he calls for another round of wine._

 

Lu Cang's body was strong and toned, quivering ever so slightly with his every touch. Jing gently pressed on the soft flesh of Lu Cang's inner thigh, the place where the emperor's name was burnt into his skin. 

 

_Lu Cang squirms uncomfortably on the chair, readjusting himself before downing another cup of wine and laughing with the crowd. Images from the previous night flood Jing's mind and he suddenly knows the source of his lover's discomfort._

 

" All your fault..." Jing breathed softly, leaning forward to plant a soft, sweet kiss on Lu Cang's plumped lips, one hand idly entangled in his hair while the other hand slipped lower still, across the stomach and down the plane of his abdomen, between the intimate cleft of his buttocks, nudging, searching....

 

_Drunk warriors and scholars meander out of the dining hall, but the banquet is still going at near full force, the half drunk yelling and repeatedly drinking to the empire and the emperor's health. The residual sensations from the previous night tease across Jing's skin, flipping all his switches and filling his head with images of Lu Cang's soft hair, his arched back, spread thighs and pliant body, lost in the estacy of lovemaking, crying out his name ever so softly. Consciously keeping his lower half hidden, Jing makes a hasty getaway through the back door of the dining hall, instead instructing Zheng to take his place while he struggles to subdue his desire._

 

A slender finger found Lu Cang's entrance, poking and prodding before squeezing its way into his body. The intrusion was anticipated but he still felt immensely uncomfortable, and having never really gotten used to the feeling of being penetrated, he voiced his discomfort in a high whine, clamping his legs shut as much as he could and bending his knees in an attempt to halt the man's actions. The finger was invasive and unwelcome, and its presence made cold sweat pour from Lu Cang's skin, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes.

 

"We've done it so many times...why are you still like this?" Jing sighed and brushed the hair away from his lover's face. Lu Cang was nowhere near as attractive as he was, but he was beautiful in his own way, with his kiss reddened lips and glossy eyes and flushed cheeks; tall, strong and fierce but so, so vulnerable as soon as Jing so much as laid a finger on him.

 

A second finger pushed its way in, followed by a third, gently twisting and thrusting, slowly coaxing its victim apart. Jing's palm pressed against Lu Cang's inner thigh, gradually forcing his tense legs away from each other, revealing his lightly trembling hole and the fingers that slid in and out of it. Lu Cang turned his head away in shame, covering his eyes with his hands.

 

"... Let me see your face." Jing fumbled to pry his lover's hands away and kissed him softly again, feeling his shaky breath and soft whimpers on his skin. Sex had always been difficult for Lu Cang. He loved Jing more than anything but that did not erase all the suffering he had gone through under his hands, every touch combined pleasure with dread, reminding him of the terrors of being tied and pinned, screaming, begging, bleeding...

 

But he submitted anyway, losing himself in euphoria and going delirious from the pleasure that would follow. He forced his body to relax as Jing shuffled to move between his legs, nudging his thighs further apart. His breath hitched as Jing retracted his fingers and undid his belt, positioning the head of his cock at Lu Cang's pink, open entrance. 

 

He bent down pushed in slowly, reveling in the feeling of Lu Cang's heat slowly enveloping him and then started to thrust shallowly, gradually going deeper and deeper as Lu Cang got used to the foreign object in his body. 

 

Jing gripped Lu Cang's hips with both hands and hoisted his abdomen off the mattress, driving his cock all the way in and hitting that spot inside the bandit's body. Lu Cang instantly tightened around him and arched almost completely off the bed, letting out a high moan as intense pleasure spiked to his head. 

 

Jing knew his lover's body better than he knew his palace.

 

Lu Cang writhed desperately, meeting Jing's every thrust. His black hair pooled around him like satin and his eyes were hazy with need, hands helplessly grasping at the sheets next to his head and kiss-swollen lips letting slip a little voice, calling out his lover's name.

 

......

 

The two laid in a panting heap for awhile, covered by Jing's flowing robes before Jing pushed himself up and started wiping himself clean with a silk cloth while Lu Cang struggled to recuperate, sprawled out in the middle of a pile of messy white sheets. 

 

The few rounds of lovemaking completely exhausted him. He had to struggle to keep up with Jing, barely clinging on to consciousness as he was repeatedly brought to climax at the nimble touches of the emperor. His hole had been worked soft and was hanging slightly open, the semen that Jing had emptied into him slowly flowing out and pooling in a sticky puddle in the crevice between the bedsheets and his buttocks. 

 

Jing removed his outer robes before wiping the fluids off Lu Cang's soiled and almost limp body with a damp cloth.

 

"... Don't look at me like that, do you want to get it up again?" Jing threw the cloth aside and stared at Lu Cang's eyes, hazy in the afterglow of sex. 

 

"Like what? We just --- you bastard!" Lu Cang's voice progressed from a weak accusation to a loud insult. He jerked off the bed in an attept to hit Jing but immediately slumped back down in resignation as a sharp ache shot up his spine, "ah... Can you... pass me my pants?" He gestured in the the vague direction of the pile of folded under robes on a chair.

 

"What pants? You don't need pants." Jing pulled out the blanket from below Lu Cang and threw it over him before slinking lecherously underneath it as well, ignoring Lu Cang's protests.

 

"But you're wearing pants!"

 

"I'm the emperor. If you're cold you can ask me to help you." He intonated suggestively and patiebtly waited as the long procession of vulgarities from Lu Cang slowly quieted into incoherent mutters.

 

He shuffled closer to Lu Cang's naked body, pulling his lover closer and into his bosom. He felt the warm skin against his chest and the soft, tired breaths against his neck, and he tightened his hold on the person in his arms, unwilling ever to let go.

 

.....

 

"Lord Lu, Lord Lu...," Xiao Guizi knocked on the door of the marquis's quarters, minutes after he had discovered the royal bed empty and unslept in. After the first time he made a ruckus over the disappearance of the emperor, it became protocol to check the Marquis's house.

 

An irritated voice from the other side of the door, " Lord Lu is busy now. I will make my way to court myself." 

 

Xiao Guizi almost wet his pants when he heard His Majesty's well-projected voice although he had heard it many times before. He hastily bowed repeatedly at the closed door," Yes, your majesty."

 

Jing laid back down on the bed and slung an arm over a slumbering Lu Cang's shoulder, and waited for the sun to rise.

 

End

 

Hahahaha guys I can't believe I just wrote that. I was reading luxiufer's hhyl fanfic the other day and Jing says something like,"when I thought about it (sexytimes), it went up" and I juuust had to add in those banquet bits hahahaha. In the books it's mentioned that Jing likes to talk shit when they're alone, which I find infinitely amusing and great to expand on. Anyways, go read luxiufer's fic if you haven't, she's awesome : www.luxiufer.live journal.com


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't really remember, but I think they had sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For archival purposes only. Check my livejournal for new updates - >  
> www.redturtle95.livejournal.com

If you're reading this you've probably already read luxiufer's ongoing fic (which is awesome and makes me super emotional ) and in chapter 4 Jing gets really carried away during the morning court and thinks about ahem ahem ahem and then his thoughts are cut off half way by Mu Yue and I couldn't stand it I juuusttt had to fill up the gaps!!! Luxiufer and I worked on this and dadadaddadada ~ I present to you.... more hhyl smut!! I really like Jing an Lu Cang's couple dynamics after all the crap in the first book is over hheeheh 

**warning: it's hhyl**

 

Jing stepped into the Marquis's residence after a week of restraining himself. Putting on his most nonchalant expression, he ascended the staircase. Lu Cang eyed him closely as his figure appeared at the top of the stairs, somewhat cautious but pleased all at once. Jing forcefully ignored the fluttering in his heart as he saw Lu Cang's face light up and instead of directly attacking Lu Cang like he usually did, Jing gracefully sat on the couch, propping his chin elegantly with a hand. He gave a meaningful stare into Lu Cang's eyes before lasciviously dragging his half-lidded gaze over Lu Cang's clothed body, like he had dragged his hands across Lu Cang's naked body so many times. 

 

The vibes Jing was sending out made the air tingle anticipation, the tension so thick Lu Cang could do nothing but sit motionless stare right back at Jing as heat flowed through his body, from the pit of the stomach to his face which flushed red, and then further downwards to his abdomen. He shifted anxiously in his seat in a failed attempt to conceal the growing desire between his legs - Jing could read him like an open book. 

 

Jing drank in the picture of Lu Cang practically begging him with his dark, dilated pupils staring weakly at him, but he stubbornly remained rooted to the chair. Lu Cang could not even hide his lust anymore. His eyes were shining with a distinctive urge, yearning for Jing's touch as he sat uncomfortably on his chair, silently pleading Jing to come to him. 

 

As if about to make his move, Jing stood up slowly and almost burst into laughter upon seeing Lu Cang's hopeful expression, ever so expectant. Jing moved closer and Lu Cang half anticipated Jing to take him there and then. But no. Jing would never let Lu Cang get what he wanted so easily. Lu Cang's suffering was his greatest pleasure afterall-- The more Lu Cang suffered from his desire, the more pleasure Jing would gain . 

 

"Alright...I will leave now. Have a good rest..." Jing tidied his robes and wiped any semblance of amusement off his face, forcing the twitching corners of his lips down before turning to pretend to leave.  

 

" ...Ah?" Lu Cang could not hide his surprised expression. Jing had never once left his residence without touching him first. His obvious disappointment amused Jing to no end. 

 

"Look at you, you're clearly not well today... Your whole face is red from fever, how can you bear me in your current condition? It's alright, have an early rest today...I will come again next time." Jing continued to pick on the overwhelmed Lu Cang who was ever so seductive in this wanton state if his, pretending to care for his health as Jing slowly turned towards the door. 

 

"Jing..." Lu Cang finally left his chair and grabbed Jing's hand, preventing him from leaving, much to Jing's satisfaction.

"What's wrong?" Struggling to hide his victorious expression, he turned to look at Lu Cang.

Lu Cang wordlessly gazed at Jing with his hazy, lustful eyes, wanton and extremely seductive-- his face was flushed, lips pressed together and eyes watering, brows knitted and breathing uneven, as if in deep thought. Jing's last thread of self restraint almost snapped and he reigned himself in at the very last second, scarcely managing to keep himself from ravishing Lu Cang.

Inhaling deeply, Jing faked attentiveness to prolong Lu Cang's discomfort ," What's wrong? You look bad...I'll call the Imperial Physician to take a look at you immediately."

"Jing!" Lu Cang impatiently called out his name in a quaking voice, clearly hinting his need.

Jing continued to feign obliviousness and instead press his hand to Lu Cang's forehead and trying his best to put a lid on his near erupting desire. "Just tell me, what's wrong? Where do you feel uncomfortable?" 

 

Lu Cang finally snapped. Unable to endure any longer, he yanked Jing to the bed and pushed him down. 

 

Of course, Jing continued to feign innocence, plastering a shocked, wide eyed expression on his face while cheering triumphantly inside.

"Hey... Don't blame me if your condition worsens...mmmmpphh!!" His sentence was cut off by Lu Cang's lips covering his mouth, clumsily kissing him to stop him from teasing. 

 

Jing almost laughed loudly when Lu Cang aggressively tore both their clothing with violently trembling hands. Given Lu Cang's usual modest demeanor, it was extremely rare for Lu Cang to initiate and push Jing down. Jing almost jumped for joy when Lu Cang ridded himself of his trousers and ran his his hands down Jing's torso, all the while breathing heavily and blushing like a ripe peach.  

 

Trembling hands apprehensively slid into Jing's pants as Lu Cang knelt above him, dark eyes intoxicating and heavy with need. Jing almost came there and then-- Lu Cang had never touched him voluntarily before; Jing had always been the one to guide his hand and initiate everything.  

 

He silently watched as Lu Cang shyly tugged down his pants and shakily touched him, Jing was already unable to keep that lecherous grin from splitting his face in half. How could he keep a straight face any longer? Lu Cang was so overcome with lust he barely had any shame left, just inexperience that made his movements uncertain and jerky as he moved his head lower and shifted his heavy gaze to Jing's already erect cock.  

 

A shy tongue poked out and shakily lapped the length of the hot sex organ, pushing Jing further to the edge. Lu Cang was being very uncharacteristically aggressive, but Jing would never let him have his way. He wanted to declare this day a special day and have celebrations and festivities all throughout the empire to commemorate Lu Cang's beauty in bed, but first he had to satisfy his desire --his own need was rumbling like a volcano about to erupt.  

 

Lu Cang parted his lips to take in --- he couldn't resist a second more! Jing grabbed Lu Cang's shoulders and flipped them over, ignoring Lu Cang's stunned cry as he kissed him hard on the lips and sloppily pushed two fingers into Lu Cang's entrance. 

 

"I can't help it, who asked you to behave like that?" 

 

"What are you doing...hurry..," Lu Cang's head lolled back as he writhed desperately around Jing, trying to get as much friction as possible. His entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat which reflected the light and accentuated every curve of his body. Seeing Lu Cang move like that below him intoxicated Jing to the extreme. He tossed all his self restraint right out of the window and pushed his cock, slicked with saliva, straight into Lu Cang without even first removing his fingers, causing Lu Cang to cry out loudly.  

 

Lu Cang's body had long gotten used to this kind of copulation. The initial pain was sharp, like a punch in the gut, but it quickly gave way to intense pleasure as Jing started to move in and out of him, repeatedly ramming himself against that spot in his body. He reached up to wrap his hands around Jing's shoulders, much to Jing's delight.  

 

"Ah...Cang..." 

 

Jing suddenly thought about this one time he accidentally called out Lu Cang's name while doing it with a new concubine, he had left the poor girl distraught and in tears after he threatened her with death if she ever told a soul. No one needed to know about that embarrassing slip up, least of all Lu Cang. Pushing the awkward memory from his mind, he refocused his energy to pleasure his lover. 

 

.....

 

Lu Cang rubbed his hips against Jing to gain more friction and Jing immediately kissed him to distract himself from the sight. He knew he'd completely loose it if he had a full view of Lu Cang gyrating so seductively in this state. The strip of cloth that Lu Cang used to tie his hair had loosened and slipped almost all the way off, creating a dark pool of long strands around his face, flushed with arousal.  

 

Jing increased the force of his attack, almost completely lifting Lu Cang's back off the bed. Lu Cang was heavily panting, scarcely even able to make a sound as Jing repeatedly hit that spot inside him, fueling his lust until it exploded in a sheet of white hot relief. Lu Cang released into Jing's hand, his entire body tightening around Jing for a split second before slackening to lie languidly on the bed.  

 

Jing gave a few more thrusts into Lu Cang's soft body before climaxing, shooting his semen right into Lu Cang who groaned softly as his hands slowly  slipped off Jing's back after the deed was done. His eyes were half lidded from the exertion, still panting deeply after Jing had recovered and was sitting up, his member still inside Lu Cang.  

 

Jing stared at his flustered lover, lips plump and glistening with use, strong body limp from exhaustion... and the white fluid...flowing out and slowly sluicing down onto the white sheets... 

 

Lu Cang felt Jing getting harder inside him and tried to sit up in panic, 

 

"You! Get out!"  

 

"Ah, but Xiaocang, it's not my fault, looking at you like that makes it go up again..." Jing said lecherously as he grabbed Lu Cang's ankles, wrapping his legs around his hips as he started to move again, much to Lu Cang's ire.  

 

....... 

 

Jing left the Marquis' residence in the dead of the night, grinning triumphantly into the dark quiet palace as he made his way back to the royal quarters.  

 

A little more... Just a little more and his plan would come to fruition. He had already planned for the long nights ahead, when he'd ravish Lu Cang until the sun came up. 

 

-end-

Everyone pls go support luxiufer she's great (and also I need that fic update really bad svsjabsjdbjssnhxifdn)


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waddya know, more sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For archival purposes only. Check my livejournal for new updates - >  
> www.redturtle95.livejournal.com

This took more than a week to write but its finally done!! And quite long Hahahaha. The idea was Luxiufer's but I added quite a bit of stuff to it. 

 

**Warning: adult content. Like, really adult. But if you're into hhyl its probably nothing you can't take haha. Also contains Jing.**

 

I present....

 

TURTLE'S HHYL SMUT #3

 

Today was the day. 

 

Today was the day. 

 

Today was the day!!!!  

 

Jing paced back in fourth in the pavilion in the Lotus Garden, anxiously waiting for a certain someone. The small chill in the air accompanied a gentle breeze, blending the fragrance of the lotuses with the light atmosphere. Ripples spread throughout the pond, following the breeze across the surface of the water and nudging the floating lotus pads randomly. Wise trees hung from above and provided the garden with privacy, as if protecting the emperor's unrivalled beauty from the busy palace outside.  

 

Jing was well aware that he was the most beautiful thing in the lotus garden, but the complementing scenery was not his primary concern this day. Today was the day. He would do it. He'd get into Lu Cang's pants. Right there at that very spot. By hook or by crook.  

 

Jing straightened his robes and tucked his hair behind his ear. He had even practiced his most seductive smile in front of the mirror that morning. He rubbed his hands on his face and ran through the steps in his head - he'd use sweet words and idle chat to coax Lu Cang into letting his guard down, then slowly,slowly, with small touches and soft whispers, Lu Cang would succumb to him, powerless against his penetrating gaze.  

 

And then somehow Lu Cang would end up naked and Jing's gaze won't be the only thing doing the penetrating. Jing grinned openly at the mere thought of Lu Cang totally disregarding his surroundings in favor of satisfying himself.  Usually Lu Cang was so tense and unsure, reluctant to the point where Jing couldn't get interested anymore. 

 

"Jing." 

 

"Ahh~~ Xiaocang, come sit by me, it's been so long since I've seen you, I keep thinking of you..."  

 

Jing dramatically swished his robes as he turned to sit and patted the space next to him, gesturing for Lu Cang to come over. 

 

"What's wrong with you, I.... You just saw me last night..." 

 

Although Lu Cang was walking towards where Jing sat, he turned his face away and sent his embarrassed gaze to the ground at the thought of them twisting around in the heated sheets together. 

 

Completely ignoring the fact that it had been barely twelve hours since the last time they did it, Jing pushed on. He snaked an arm around Lu Cang's waist and breathed against his ear, pushing their bodies together so that their sides touched  from the shoulder all the way to the knee. 

 

"Xiaocang, the morning court is so boring. I couldn't wait to meet you all morning.."  

 

"Ah, the soldiers guarding the Eastern border. How are they? I'm sure they'll be fine with Captain Lin around, but it's too bad I can't go with them...." 

 

Lu Cang blatantly ignored Jing's advances and instead took the chance to complain about Jing's You-Cannot-Leave-The-Capital-Without-Me policy. But Jing was not shaken, and continued to caress Lu Cang's back, trying to get him to relax.  

 

"How can I allow you to go? You'll be so far from me...I cannot have that."   

 

"It's just the Eastern border, I'll be gone for just a few months!!" 

 

A few months. Jing couldn't have that. The last time Lu Cang left, the palace became colder than the northern mountains in just a few days, with attendants and guards alike walking on eggshells for weeks on end, fearing for their lives. No one could deny that Lord Lu had a greater effect on the emperor than anyone else. 

 

Jing restrained himself from going directly at Lu Cang. The plan was to build things up gradually, gradually - stick to the plan, you're the emperor, surely you can do this. 

 

"A few months??! Then what will I do? What if *it* shrivels up and drops off?"  

 

"Fuck you!"  

 

Lu Cang couldn't think of a better response, so he just swore at Jing and laughed lightly. 

 

Jing inched closer and took Lu Cang's face in his other hand, planting a soft kiss at the corner of his lover's mouth. He felt Lu Cang tense for a moment before giving in, sighing softly before leaning into Jing. Simple displays of affection were fine, but Lu Cang had his own morals - anything more had to be done in the privacy of either of their chambers.  

  

Jing's hand slid to his neck as he continued to ravish Lu Cang's mouth, deepening the kiss to distract the bandit from his wandering hands. He ran the pads of his fingers along the expanse of Lu Cang's neck, teasing his vulnerability. A thumb slipped into the opening of his robes and Jing slowly pushed the fabric apart, revealing more and more of Lu Cang's honey tanned skin. He pressed his palm against Lu Cang's pectoral, pinning him against the bench as he flipped to position himself above Lu Cang. Jing's  other hand slipped the robes off Lu Cang's shoulders one by one -- 

 

"Mmph!! Stop...." 

 

Suddenly aware of the situation, Lu Cang tore his head to the side and broke the kiss. Jing, however, was unfazed. He had gotten so far, may as well complete the job. He knew that if he let this chance slip, it'd take quite a lot more time for Lu Cang to drop his guard again. He started to suck on Lu Cang's neck as his hands sped up, determined to get the clothes out of the way as soon as possible.  

 

"Ah...no, stop--"  

 

A hand shot out to push at Jing's shoulder while the other grabbed his wrist, trying to stop his wandering palms. Jing's movements became more and more frenzied as Lu Cang resisted - he couldn't stop now, not now-- he forcefully tore Lu Cang's belt open despite the hand that gripped his wrist like a vice, making Lu Cang's robes spill off to the side like crumpled paper. 

 

Lu Cang cried out in shock as Jing shoved him back onto the bench, trapping him below his body. Lu Cang struggled against the weight above him as Jing roughly touched him, kneading the protrusions on his chest painfully. Panic started to seep into Lu Cang's consciousness --  

  

"Jing...don't--" 

 

But Jing ignored him. Like a ravenous beast with only one thing in mind, Jing's hands continued their abuse, pressing, pulling and pinching. He shoved a knee between Lu Cang's thighs, pressing against the thing between his legs as he leaned down to bite Lu Cang's shoulder aggressively -- this situation was all to familiar to Lu Cang. He struggled desperately to throw Jing off, his shoulder hurt like hell, bad memories were resurfacing quickly -- he had to get Jing off...get off... 

 

Jing continued his ministrations, amorous to the point where he did not notice Lu Cang trembling badly, or the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. The struggling just made him want to conquer Lu Cang even more. Intent on ripping it right off his legs, he grabbed the front of Lu Cang's pants--  

 

"JING!!"  

 

Ah... 

 

Jing's eyes widened in realization. Lu Cang's breathing was shallow and almost too quick to be safe. Dark bruises were taking shape on his neck and his body was covered in red marks caused by Jing's hands. He was trembling so violently.  

 

Lu Cang quietly pulled his robes over his body as soon as Jing jerked away from him. He knotted his belt with shaky hands and patted out the creases, removing as much evidence as possible of what had transpired. He struggled to maintain a calm facade. He turned to leave, emotions swirling haphazardly in his brain. 

 

Jing's heart sank like a rock when Lu Cang flinched at his touch, darting away and leaving Jing's hand outstretched awkwardly in the air.  

 

"....not here." 

 

The vague explanation was thrown out as Lu Cang hastily left the lotus garden, leaving unsaid implications in the air.  

  

Jing sat alone in the pavillion. His plan had failed. 

 

Today had not been the day.  

 

His plan had been going so well. Lu Cang hadn't pushed him away for many years, Jing never expected him to react this way. He cursed his own lack of foresight, or course Lu Cang wouldn't wan to do it outside of the chamber.  

 

Lu Cang hadn't pushed him away for many years, except that time in the library, that time in the empty throne room, that time behind Concubine Zhang's chambers, that time in the royal stables, that time... Jing counted off all the times he had been spurned, sulking quietly in the beautiful pavilion. 

 

Now, not only did he have to undo the damage, he'd have to come up with a new surefire plan to get Lu Cang to let them do it in the lotus garden.  

 

On the rare occasion that Lu Cang succumbed to him anywhere outside the chambers, he was always tense and anxious, holding in his moans and stiffly waiting for Jing to finish. He was absolutely terrified of anyone seeing him in that position with the emperor.  

 

Jing, however, loved tormenting that little mountain bandit. Besides, he had the entire lotus garden built for Lu Cang and himself - why waste the beautiful space? No one was allowed in there anyway, so Jing ran practically zero risk of letting anyone see Lu Cang. Although he loved to attack Lu Cang outside, he had absolutely no intention of letting anyone other than himself see his Xiao Cang in the throes of estacy.  

 

Jing smiled a chillingly beautiful smile as another plan took shape in his head. 

 

........ 

 

3 Days later 

 

Jing headed to the Marquis residence in the dead of the night, long after everyone but the guards on duty had gone to sleep. After that incident at the pavilion, he had not seen Lu Cang around the palace, and Xiao Sang had blocked the door to the Marquis's house when Jing visited in the evenings, making what excuses about Lord Lu feeling unwell, Lord Lu away training the soldiers, Jing knew it was all a bunch of garbage, but he granted Lu Cang his space nonetheless. 

 

But he needed to do something before Lu Cang drifted further. Completely disregarding the purpose of the door, he waltzed right into the Marquis's quiet mansion and up to Lu Cang's bed chamber. Using his qi to make his steps completely silent so as not to wake Lu Cang up, he approached the bed slowly, removing the outer layers of his robes.  

 

Then he suddenly flopped onto the large bed ungracefully, making a _poomf_ sound that resonated throughout the room. Majestic as he was in court, he didn't feel the need to be unnecessarily poised when he was alone with Lu Cang. 

 

Lu Cang jerked awake and yanked the dagger he kept under his pillow from its sheath, pointing it at the large white ghost lying next to him. Squinting through the darkness, 

 

"...Jing? What ....????"  

 

"Sleep." 

 

Jing shuffled under the blanket as Lu Cang placed the dagger back below the pillow, confused and sleepy but accommodating nonetheless. 

 

.......

5 days later 

 

Today was the day.  

 

Today was the day!!! 

 

It had been more than a week since they did it, and Jing was almost exploding from all the pent up feelings. His entire plan was well in order, all he had to do was to wait for Lu Cang to fall right into his open arms, then he could fall right into Lu Cang's open legs. 

 

He had been working tirelessly to bring his plan to fruition, investigating and scheming, even lowering his pride to call for a personal meeting with Xiao Sang to discuss Lu Cang's eating habits. His favorite tea, preferred time for snacking, optimal height of the table, whether he liked round or squared chopsticks, every single little detail Xiao Sang had, he squeezed out of the terrified attendant. To anyone, all the information would seem unnecessary, but Jing knew more than anyone the importance of subtlety. And then there was that horrid visit to the palace's head alchemist... 

_"His majesty arrives!!"_

_Jing stepped out of the palanquin in his formal robes. The morning court had just ended and he was itching to get his plan together as quickly as possible. Not to mention, he was getting increasingly distracted during court sessions, his mind drifting away and thinking about the most inappropriate things while discussing military plans of the great Datong empire. While General Mu Yue talked about plans to conquer the eastern empires, the only thing Jing really wanted to conquer was Lu Cang._

_He irritably flicked his wrist and dismissed the team of guards that followed him._

_"Your humble servant welcomes his majesty.."_

_"Rise. Master Shen. I have a request. You will see to it by the night of the full moon."_

_"Ah...ah, your servant obeys. What does his majesty ask of me?"_

_The alchemist struggled to his feet. He was aged, his hair grey and face sunken with years. His family had served the royal line for generations as physicians, specializing in the creation of medicines and ointment for various uses. He had known Jing since he was just a young prince, providing him with ointment for all the silly childhood injuries he had obtained. And then, when Jing became the emperor, his requests of the old alchemist slowly changed. He knew the emperor loved to play, so he concocted pills and serums to serve his whims - he never cared about the people his creations were used on, as long has his majesty was happy. Until one day, some years ago, during the Hero's Assembly._

_He was among the crowd of officials, standing by and watching as the champions were called out one by one, served wine, and rewarded. Days prior, the emperor had requested a sedative from him, and he had procured a potent liquid, effective enough to render a grown man as helpless as a newborn foal. He knew in an instant where his creation had gone. Number ninety-seven, the young man from Hangzhou. The wine he was served was visibly different from everyone else, the barely audible choke, and then the dilated eyes and shallow breathing - he knew no one else in the empire besides himself  could create a drug that took effect so quickly._

_And after that when his majesty hurriedly cleared the hall, Master Shen's heart immediately went out to the poor martial artist that was trapped with his majesty behind the heavy doors of the great hall. That was the first time he saw Lu Cang._

_Then a few months after Prince Yong Yi died, His Majesty brought an injured bandit back to the palace, kept him in the royal quarters for some time and had Master Shen treat him. He had a shattered arm, horrible half-healed injuries on the chest, and was bleeding profusely from between the legs. His majesty didn't allow him to check there, but he knew the cause nonetheless._

_Through palace gossip that had somehow managed to reach his ears, he got to know that young man as Lord Lu, the newly appointed marquis. After His Majesty brought Lord Lu to the palace, Master Shen was frequently called to the Marquis's residence to treat Lord Lu. He'd walk into the bedroom, following behind the emperor, and smell the thick scent of sex in the air, and see Lord Lu lying motionless on the bed, covered in bruises and lacerations, bloodstained sheets haphazardly draped over his naked body and torn clothes scattered on the bed. Master Shen never questioned his majesty, but helped Lord Lu the best he could. He gave Lord Lu ointment for abdominal pains and torn skin, and special tea to calm his mind._

_But the stress from His Majesty deemed too much for Lord Lu's body to handle, and two months after being brought to the palace, he succumbed to a terrible fever that left him completely incapacitated. Fearing for Lord Lu's life, Master Shen requested an urgent audience with his majesty and pleaded him to cease whatever behaviour he had towards Lord Lu. Troubled and unfamiliar with his feelings towards Lord Lu, His Majesty complied. After Lord Lu recovered, Master Shen was never called to treat the Marquis again for another four months. He saw Lord Lu around the palace, training with soldiers, attending banquets, and occasionally in the company of the emperor, visibly healthier and stronger. Master Shen never understood their true relationship, but he shot down anyone who accused Lord Lu of gaining the emperor's favor by seducing him with his sex - he knew that was anything but the truth._

_Master Shen had no interest in the private life between His Majesty and Lord Lu, but when his Majesty requested for -_

_"The strongest aphrodisiac in the empire, Master Shen. Surely you must have it."_

_He obliged._

_Jing kept a straight face as he requested such a lascivious drug from the physician. He knew Master Shen knew what he'd do with it, this was far from the first time he'd requested such things of the old palace doctor. He had the poor man concoct bottles of light aphrodisiac that he frequently used on Lu Cang whenever he was stiff and reluctant. Not the best means, but it reaped great reward, at least until Lu Cang got angry the next morning._

_Shameless as he was, Jing still hated making such requests openly. But his plan wouldn't settle for just any drug, it had to be the best. He'd have the time of his life._

__

Jing patiently waited for Lu Cang in the lotus pavilion. The sun had set some hours ago and he had requested to meet Lu Cang here for a light supper before they retired.  

 

.....or at least that was what Lu Cang thought. Of course Jing had other wicked plans to spend their time until the sun came up.  

 

He had coated the inner surface of Lu Cang's teacup with the drug he procured from Master Shen, so they could drink from the same pot and Lu Cang wouldn't suspect a thing. Jing was convinced he was a tactical genius. He could bring whole countries to their knees, of course he could bring this bandit to his knees as well. Preferably with his arms supporting him as Jing took him from behind though.  

 

"Hai--," Jing cleared his throat out loud, resolutely pushing that though from his head. Both the big and small head. Instead, he rechanneled his qi to keep the tea lukewarm. According to Xiao Sang, Lu Cang hated tea that was still steaming, except in the winter. Yes. Everything was to be perfect.  

 

Jing perked up to the sound of approaching footsteps, light and adept but still vaguely audible to his highly trained ears. He sat back gracefully and placed his lightly clasped hands on his knee, forcing every trace of excitement off his face. 

 

"Wuu--"  

 

Ahhh~~ silly Xiao Cang~~ 

 

Lu Cang walked into the pavilion and immediately stuffed a mantou into his mouth without even addressing Jing. Sweetened and steamed for eleven minutes and thirty six seconds, the way Lu Cang liked it, the way Jing made the kitchen staff prepare it.  

 

Note: Mantou= Chinese steamed bun. Its just a blob of bread. A blob of *really delicious* bread. Really. And because it's steamed, it doesn't have bread skin like bread loaves. They come in different sizes but the more luxurious ones (like the ones they'd eat in the palace) are pretty small, like 2 inches diameter.  

 

"Wuu -- Jing, this...," he stuffed yet another one into his mouth. Jing stared blankly as Lu Cang devoured all six buns before finally sitting down and wiping the crumbs from his lips. Jing resolutely kept his mind on track. He glanced at the empty bowl, 

 

"Ah... Have some tea. ... Its chrysanthemum."  

 

Lu Cang pinned Jing with a sharp stare, eyes narrowed suspiciously as Jing calmly held his flowing sleeve aside and poured the tea into two small ornate teacups. 

 

"What? Drink quickly."  

 

"I like chrysanthemum." 

 

"Ah...So you do...." 

 

"....What do you really want? Xuanyuan Jing."  

 

Jing shrugged gracefully and picked his teacup up. He emptied the cup in one mouth and went for a refill. He'd convince Lu Cang that there was nothing wrong with the tea.  

 

It was true-- there was nothing wrong with the tea. It was the teacup. Jing's sharp eyes traced Lu Cang's every movement as he hesitantly picked the teacup up and held it to his lips, taking a suspicious whiff and downing it, all the while looking Jing right in the eye, eyebrows furrowed.  

 

He placed the teacup back on the table with a resolute click and blinked a few times before pouring himself another cup and downing it again.  

 

Jing quietly stood up and placed the empty bowl on the floor before walked he one round around the pavilion; he'd execute any one in a one li radius of the lotus garden.  

 

"Jing?"  

 

I will have sex with you on that table!! Jing poured himself another cup of tea and gulped it like wine before moving to sit opposite Lu Cang.  

 

"Ah... The night is warm...," Lu Cang commented casually. It was actually quite chilly.  

 

"Summer comes early this year. A few beauties from the Jiangnan region arrived today..." Jing flicked his wrist dismissively. The Royal Harem had been growing steadily throughout the years, and while Jing prohibited Lu Cang from sleeping with anyone else, he himself was the father of five children.  

 

Lu Cang's face was increasingly flushed and his pupils became darkened, eyes somewhat hazy and unfocussed. He forcefully ignored the dull buzzing in his head, 

 

"....remember that time an extremely handsome man from the Jiangnan region arrived?" 

 

Jing laughed lightly and flicked Lu Cang's head, completely aware of the rising heat in Lu Cang's body.  

 

Note: Jiangnan = River South. Refers to the regions surrounding the southern parts of the Yangtze river. Hangzhou there.   

 

"Ah-- why are you so warm? Are you ill? Why didn't you say?" Jing hurriedly stood and moved towards the heated up Lu Cang, keeping a hand on his warm forehead.  

 

"What's wrong? Have you practiced too hard today?" He randomly placed his palms on exposed areas of Lu Cang's skin, deftly brushing a hand across Lu Cang's chest, rubbing a sensitive nipple hrough the cloth. He felt Lu Cang freeze for a split second and smirked to himself as Lu Cang swallowed with much difficulty before managing to speak,"No, no, I'm fine. Just warm."  

 

"Are you sure? You're burning up..." Jing ran his fingers across the sensitive expance of Lu Cang's neck, his other hand sneaking into Lu Cang's robes and running up his thighs,  closer and closer to the burning heat between his legs.  

 

"What... are you doing? Get lost!" Lu Cang halfheartedly pushed Jing's hands away, ignoring the strange heat surging throughout his body. His consciousness was totally clouded over by the drug and he fought to hide any sign of arousal from Jing. Jing withdrew his hand from underneath Lu Cang's robes, but not before giving a rough, 'accidental' brush against his sensitive genitals. 

 

Lu Cang drew a sharp breath and sat frozen, staring into space and breathing heavily. His eyes were half liddid and glazed over, unfocused and glistening with need, it took everything he had to hold back a shameless moan. Jing took a hold of his flushed cheeks and breathed softly against his ear, which the blush had spread to. 

 

"Look at you, are you sure you don't need...help?" A dexterous tongue poked out of perfect lips to give Lu Cang's ear a nimble lick, sending violent shivers through his now hypersensitive body.  

 

"No...no, I'm fine--," Lu Cang squirmed restlessly in his seat, desperately trying to dissipate the thick fog surrounding his head. His neck wasn't even strong enough to keep his head upright anymore. He felt his warm robes fall off his shoulders layer by layer as he struggled to regain his bearings, until the cool night air hit his heated skin, tearing a soft gasp from his lips. He weakly tried to push Jing off, but the man's hands were quick and firm, teasing Lu Cang's swollen nipples as a hot mouth descended onto his throat.  

 

"No...not here, you bastard..." Lu Cang's words had become slurred and laden with desire, his body slumped weakly against the bench as every stretch of skin tingled with need. Although he protested, his mind had been long lost to the emperor's wiles, his body flushed and sweet and ripe for the taking.  

 

Jing ignored Lu Cang's protest and continued his ministrations, kissing Lu Cang hard on the lips and pushing his tongue into the ex-bandit's wet mouth, plundering it for all it's worth. He tore open the cloth that was wound around Lu Cang's forearms, finally allowing the slate colored robes to fall completely off his body. Jing felt Lu Cang's muscles contract and tremble at every touch, tightening against his skin in the most seductive ways. His thin pants did nothing to conceal his desire and just one touch from Jing sent his head lolling back, tearing a scream from his throat.  

 

"I can have the physician look at you..." Jing teased into Lu Cang's mouth, then brushed his hands against the hard thing between Lu Cang's thighs,"....but clearly that's not what you want..." 

 

"Nggh...fuck y--ah...ah.." Lu Cang gasped sharply as Jing started to knead through his pants, his entire body trapped on the bench with Jing above him, poised to attack.  

 

"Ah...so you _do_ want to do it...," Jing couldn't help taking advantage of the muddled state of Lu Cang's mind. He ran a hand down Lu Cang's sides, feeling the heated skin treble with arousal as Lu Cang writhed weakly, trying to throw him off or trying to gain more friction, neither of them was sure. With a swift movement, Jing tore away the the intoxicated bandit's pants and underwear, causing Lu Cang to cry out in shock and sloppily move his hands to cover his obvious arousal. Jing irritably smacked his hands away and pinned them to the side -  

 

"What are you so embarrassed about, I've seen it so many times..."  

 

Lu Cang's cock was hard and wet with drug induced need, leaking clear fluids from the tip. Jing wrapped his fingers around the shaft, drawing a high pitched moan from the body below him. Lu Cang arched off the bench and collapsed against Jing's arm. His eyes were totally glazed over, the last thread of his usually modest self wearing thinner and thinner with every touch.  

 

"-- can't let you enjoy this on your own--" Jing pulled out a band from his robes and fastened it at the base of Lu Cang's erection, watching gleefully as Lu Cang writhed helplessly on the bench, powerless against the potent drug and his lover's skilled hands. 

 

"I'm going to play with you until I'm satisfied." 

 

Jing ripped the strip of cloth right off Lu Cang's hair, pulling loose the ponytail and using the cloth to bind Lu Cang's hands together behind his back.  

 

"Ahh..?" Lu Cang voiced his protest, but Jing kissed him roughly and stuck three fingers between Lu Cang's swollen lips, silencing his cries before he even had a chance to recover.  

 

Jing lowered Lu Cang until he lay helplessly on the bench and swung his legs to position himself between Lu Cang's thighs, keeping his fingers secured in the bandit's mouth. Jing lightly pressed his hands onto Lu Cang's neck, dragging it down slowly, tracing the contours of his collarbones and flitting past a pert nipple, the feather light touches causing Lu Cang to tremble uncontrollably.  

 

"Nnngh--" Jing clamped down on Lu Cang's jaw with his with the thumb and little finger while the three fingers pressed Lu Cang's wet, quivering tongue down, rendering the entire lower half of his face immobile. He lowered his mouth and kissed a trail down Lu Cang's torso, licking and nipping until the sensitive skin turned red. He felt Lu Cang jolt with every touch and his hand tingled with the feeling of Lu Cang's erratic gasping against his fingers.  

 

Jing's sinful mouth moved lower and lower, burning a hot path into the bandit's skin. A skilled tongue brushed the tip of Lu Cang's erection, causing immense pleasure to burst through his body and then simmer down almost painfully, plugged by the band restraining his release.  

 

A hauntingly beautiful smile drifted into Jing's lips as he repeated the motion, making Lu Cang to choke on his fingers and arch off the bench, his head hanging loosely to the side as the barrier of tears finally broke, sending a hot streak of tears down his face. The pleasure made his skin feel as if he was bursting at the seams, but at the same time unable to let go of all the subcutaneous pressure, he felt like a fire cracker exploding in an enclosed, unbreakable chest.  

 

Jing lightly gnawed at the soft tendon of his lover's inner thigh before moving to lap at the scarred skin bearing his name.  

 

"Wuu-- wuu--," Lu Cang's tongue pressed shyly against Jing's fingers as his muffled cries filled the pavilion. His entire body was overloaded with sensations, every touch driving him over the brink again and again, making his head totally numb with pleasure.  

 

Jing quickly retracted his hands and hoisted the feverish Lu Cang up, propping him face down against the table, totally disregarding the porcelain that shattered as it got roughly swiped onto the floor. Jing kicked the shards aside and positioned himself behind Lu Cang, pressing his hard desire against exposed buttocks.  

 

Lu Cang moaned wantonly as he felt Jing push a leg between his thighs, brushing against his most sensitive area. All coherent thoughts had flown right out of his mind a long time ago, and though he'd usually be terribly embarrassed when placed in such a situation, he shamelessly put himself on display, desperate for release, desperate for Jing.  

 

Jing retrieved a small vial of transparent oil from his robes, bit off the cap and spat it aside, sending it to join the broken pieces of porcelain at the side of the pavilion. He could barely control his own desire, his breathing heavy and quick, the normally pale skin of his face covered in a layer of sweat. He spread Lu Cang's buttocks apart and dribbled the clear oil from the bottle, watching as it sluiced along the intimate crevice of his lover, flowing past a twitching hole and down the insides of his thighs.  

 

Sudden contact with the cold fluid burned Lu Cang's skin, making him hyper aware of his exposed entrance,displayed to the emperor like some kind of prize.

 

"Jing...," he called out weakly. 

Jing ran a finger between Lu Cang's spread cheeks, dipping it into the quivering hole and then retracting it before pushing it all the way in again. Lu Cang convulsed beneath him -- his insides were soft and sensitive, slicked with oil and seasoned with use. Jing added another finger, burying them right to the knuckle. He felt around Lu Cang's insides for awhile before accurately curving his fingers just at the right spot, pressing into the most sensitive part of the bandit's body and elicting a shrill scream from the trembling body on the table. Lu Cang's legs promptly gave out on him. If not for the table, he'd be a crumpled heap on the floor by now.  

 

Jing drew his fingers out of Lu Cang and unknotted his belt, finally releasing his erection. He placed the tip of his cock at Lu Cang's entrance, pink and twitching in anticipation. His desire had already consumed him from inside out and he sought to gain relief, but he was not done with Lu Cang yet. Instead of entering him directly, Jing slid his cock between Lu Cang's buttocks, rubbing and teasing his lover's wet hole as Lu Cang moaned heatedly, unpleasantly surprised but needy all the same. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears as Jing took pleasure from his body, his face tear streaked and crazed with arousal, cheek pressed against the cold table has Jing held his hips with bruising strength.  

 

A hand snaked to the front and circled Lu Cang's erection firmly, randomly kneading and pressing. Lu Cang let out a loud sob-- the pressure in his abdomen was so great it hurt, and Jing's hand only made him more desperate. He roughly tugged at his bound hands uncontrollably, bewildered and at a loss of what to do. 

 

"Please..."  

 

He started to thrash against the table, yanking at the bonds as hard as he could, causing red abrasions to appear on his wrists. Jing, unwilling to let his lover hurt himself, planted a firm hand between Lu Cang's shoulder blades to stop the squirming and broke the bonds with his other hand, freeing Lu Cang's bruised wrists. Before Lu Cang could do anything with his freed hands, Jing pinned them next to his head against the table, gave a few more rough jerks and came with a quiet grunt, shooting semen onto Lu Cang's buttocks and thighs.  

 

"Wuu...wuu.." Lu Cang was sobbing uncontrollably, totally overcome with sensations that threatened to make him either explode or pass out on the spot. Jing slipped a finger into Lu Cang's entrance and positioned it right and that spot, curling his finger and hitting the prostate just as he tore the band off, causing Lu Cang to ejaculate violently with a loud scream.  

 

Utterly exhausted and on the brink of collapse, Lu Cang panted heavily as he felt the hot liquid flow down his thighs, his eyes barely even open. His mind was in utter chaos. His heart was still beating wildy instead of calming down like it usually did, and heat was starting to rise from the pit of his stomach again like some kind of unstoppable sea monster. He tried to suppress the swirling heat in his body, but it eventually reached his head, clouding his tired mind and taking over his supple body. Panic welled up in him, and like a confused child, he called out for Jing... 

 

A firm pair of arms circled Lu Cang's waist as he tried to push himself off the table, but his legs were too weak to support him, and he fell right into Jing's bosom. Lu Cang's body was absolutely spent, but the effects of the drug had not worn off. Jing made a mental note to reward Master Shen handsomely.  

 

Jing lowered himself onto the floor, pulling Lu Cang onto his lap. He was too exhausted to even move, his back leaned against Jing's chest, depending completely depending on him for support. 

 

But the emperor was still not satisfied. 

 

He look Lu Cang's hand firmly and guided it across the bandit's soiled body, making trembling fingertips collect the spilled seed between his thighs.

 

Lu Cang's other hand was clamped to his chest by Jing, who breathed hotly onto the back of his neck. The heat was consuming Lu Cang from the inside out, and the exhaustion was weighing on his bones. He put up no resistance as Jing nudged his legs open and brought their hands to his most intimate area. 

 

"?!"

 

Lu Cang drew in a sharp breath upon feeling Jing press his fingers against his entrance. His mind jerked aware dispite the thick haze and he focused to remove his hand from that shameful place.

 

"No...Don't.."

 

"There are people who'd kill for this and you're just wasting it like that? I cannot allow it."

 

Without waiting for a reply, he forced Lu Cang's fingers into his own entrance, drawing a choked cry from the trembling body. Lu Cang mustered all his strength to struggle out of Jing's grasp, but Jing's grip left no room for escape. 

 

Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes. How wretched he must have looked, writhing pitifully on his own fingers, shameful body splayed out before the beautiful garden. Pale moonlight bathed his nakedness as he cried and shook, powerless against Jing and absolutely disgusted at himself. He felt as filthy as the first time he was touched. 

 

Pleasure roiled in the pit of his stomach, spreading insidiously and uncontrollably throughout his body, making him painfully aroused despite his state of mind. Jing smirked at the pleasing reaction, obviously drawing great pleasure from Lu Cang's situation. He drew Lu Cang's fingers halfway out, then shoved them back in, 

 

"Feels great doesn't it? This is what I can't get from any concubine...who asked you not to believe me?"

 

"No...no...take it out..."

 

Tears rolled down the side of Lu Cang's face and dripped onto his slumped body, mixing with the sweat and burning his skin. He could feel his warm insides pulsating against his fingers and Jing's bodily fluids smearing onto the soft walls.

 

"Oh, so you don't like it?" 

 

Jing chirped as if he was completely not the cause of Lu Cang's predicament while forcing Lu Cang's fingers into himself repeatedly. 

 

"But look at you, you're hard down there..."

 

He couldn't help but take advantage of Lu Cang, using the effects of the drug as an excuse to continue tormenting him. 

 

"I'm not done yet."

 

As soon as Jing lightened his grip, Lu Cang hurridly removed his fingers and clamped his legs shut. His insides tingled from the feeling of being invaded, and he felt horrible to the point wanting to chop his hand right off. His neediness didn't help his foggy mind one bit. 

 

Jing held Lu Cang's waist and repositioned him to kneel on all fours, but Lu Cang's arms were too weak to support his body weight and his upper body collapsed onto the floor like a broken doll, explicitly exposing his vulnerable area to Jing.

 

The erotic sight before him was too much to bear, and without waiting a second more, Jing gave his cock a few quick strokes and forcefully thrusted his weapon into Lu Cang's body. His erection was thick and hot, and Lu Cang was torn between two extremes of pleasure and pain. Blood rushed to his head and threw his consciousness into a flurfy. 

 

Jing rapidly thrust into that captivating body, gripping Lu Cang's hips and pushing himself all the way into that tight passage again and again. He could feel the inner walls contract and pulsate against him, struggling against the invading object, but helpless nonetheless against his dominance.

 

Lu Cang's face was red from the exertion and his breaths were ragged and shallow. He gasped powerlessly on the floor as Jing took him from behind, pleasuring and humiliating him at the same time. He trembled violently as strength rapidly left his body for the second time that night. Salty liquid dripped on the floorboards of the pavilion, soaking into the wood and leaving dark stains. 

 

His insides felt as if they were consumed by a ravaging flame, visceral and vicious. Seeing the struggling body beneath him made Jing's heart lurch. He bent down and kissed the back of Lu Cang's neck, lingering there for a very long time, quietly comforting his lover. 

 

 Soft cries filled the darkness of the pavilion as the moonlight filtered through the trees and illuminated the pair, the intimate connection between them hidden by the white flowing robes of the emperor. 

 

.......

 

Jing took him again and again, reveling in the bewitching way Lu Cang moved underneath him. In that moment of vulnerability, the distinctive spark in his eyes were glazed over by desire and his expression was content but troubled at the same time, cheeks flushed and red lips parted, gently panting. Jing drank in evey sight and drowned in every sensation, intoxicating himself with the intoxicated Lu Cang.

 

Lu Cang's body was covered in fluids. His back entrance was softened by the repeated rounds of love making and it hung loosely open, copious amounts of white fluid gushing out with every ragged breath he took. He was so far lost he may as well be unconscious, his eyelids hanging so low they looked like they were closed, and Jing knew he wouldn't remember half of this in the morning. 

 

Lu Cang's hair was a messy pool of black against his sweaty skin and dirty body, but Jing didn't care. He leaned down and captured Lu Cang's plump lips with a deep kiss, and lingered forever before drawing away, leaving a silver thread of saliva hanging between both their lips. He tenderly moved his lips across Lu Cang's cheek and slowly down to the side of his neck, breathing in Lu Cang's skin and kissing him softly. 

 

_I love you._

 

The words drifted through the night breeze, gentle as a sigh. Jing wasn't even sure if he said it out loud.

 

And with his final vestige of strength, Lu Cang opened up for him one last time, putting all the flowers in the garden to shame.

 

.......

 

Master Shen found a bag of silver coins amounting to seven hundred liang by his doorstep the next morning. 

 

And Lu Cang couldn't get out of bed for three days. 

 

\- End -

 

Waaahhh that took forever to write! Luxiufer challenged me to release this the same day she released chapter 7 but I'm too slow *cries* 

 

Plus, I lost my handphone along with all my effort a couple of days ago. Thankfully a nice lady found it and returned it to me, hah, if not I'd have to redo this entire thing. 

 

I dare not ask how this fic went for you guys, but uh, all comments welcome? Heeeh. 

 

-turtle


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lu Cang cuts his hair.

I AM BACK!! DOUBLE EVENT! LUXIUFER JUST POSTED CHAPTER 8 PART 3 OF HER FIC!! --> www.luxiufer.live journal.com  
Muahahaha! Drown in all this hhyl!!!  
Okay okay, here's my #4! Takes place between the first and second halves of chapter 18.  
 **Warning: adult content**

Turtle's hhyl smut #4

 

The spacious room was bathed in dim candlelight, yellow and soft against the darkness of the forbidden city. The warm light glowed from the windows of the Marquis's residence, alluring and cozy. Nights were chilly as the first leaves of autumn fell, and the days were filled with gentle sunlight and the last fragrances of spring.

Lu Cang was casually propped up on his bed, reading a fighting manual he had procured from a bribed royal book keeper. He barely passed as literate, but such manuals were written by martial arts masters, not scholars, so the words were simple and easy to understand. He absorbed as much as he could so he could put the techniques to practice as soon as possible. Finding a manual that taught such techniques was truly god sent - even after spending his entire life as a fighter, a very skilled one at that, he had never come across techniques as useful as these. His only regret was that he did not find this earlier -

"...Defense techniques against sexual assault...? What nonsense is this?" 

He ignored the vaguely offended voice and kept his eyes glued to the long stanzas of hand written words. 

"Why do you even need this? I'll kill anyone who dares...."

Lu Cang gave the white robed hungry ghost a pointed glare before going back to scrutinizing the text. Slightly irritated at Lu Cang ignoring him, Jing moved to get onto the bed -

"You! Don't come up!" 

"Xiao Cang, don't be angry...", Jing pleaded sheepishly, showing no signs of complying with Lu Cang's command.

"Quickly go down!"

Lu Cang smacked Jing's approaching head with the scroll in his hands, fully intent on keeping his body to himself this night. 

"Ah~~ why do you always assume the worst of my intentions?" Unfazed by the attack on his head, Jing continued moving towards Lu Cang, greatly amused when the bandit started to back away from him towards the other end of the wide bed. 

"That- that's because your intentions are always the worst!"

"I can't help it, even without your long hair you're still so cute.."

Indeed, Lu Cang's waist length hair had been cut off by Lu Cang himself when he tried to make Jing let him go. But the Emperor was even more stubborn than he was, and the previous month had seen him carted right back into the gates of the palace and the clutches if that devil. Neck length hair was totally new to him, and he spent the first few weeks unable to sleep because of the lack of his usual long, warm hair surrounding his body. Even now, he had to do a double take whenever he saw a reflection of himself, short locks framing his face instead of flowing down his back. His head was perpetually light and airy, and while it would've been nice in the summer, the hair left on his head did little against the chill creeping into the air as autumn faded in. And then there was that scoundrel Jing. Who was coming at him at lightning speed.

"Don't come any closer! Three chi is the optimal striking distance!" 

Note: chi= ancient unit of measurement. 1 chi is a third of a metre.

Lu Cang attempted to kick Jing away, his hands positioned in an attacking stance. The scroll rolled to the side, forgotten. 

"Ha, Xiaocang, you big idiot. You think three chi can stop my *sword*?" 

"You--! DIE!"

Flustered by Jing's words, Lu Cang grabbed a pillow and hit Jing's face with it as hard as he could, causing the Emperor's head to snap to the side. His long hair fell from behind his shoulders, casting an ominous shadow over his half hidden face. At Jing's sudden silence, a disconcerting feeling crept into Lu Cang's heart. He approached Jing apprehensively, somehow afraid he'd fine a face full of blood despite the irrationality of that scenario. 

"Your Majesty..."

A dramatically deep sigh,

"Ah, you spurn me once again."

Lu Cang immediately rolled his eyes and sat back on the mattress. Jing was a regal emperor, graceful like water and fierce like fire in ruling the empire, but the nonsense that came out of his mouth never ceased to amaze Lu Cang. Jing plopped onto the mattress and stared up at Lu Cang with bright eyes, obviously hoping for something to happen. 

"You disgusting bastard." Lu Cang stared back dryly, intent of keeping Jing at bay at all costs.

"Bastard? I'm from a long line of royalty. And I'm not the one with hair as short as cow's hay."

Note: long hair was a sign of filial piety and righteousness. Short hair was seen as unlawful and disgraceful. 

Jing shot up from his languid position and slid his hands onto Lu Cang's head, roughly tousling the short dark hair, lightly laughing as his victim irritably swiped at his hands. 

"Hmm, what is this uncivilized outlaw doing in my palace? Don't tell me....there's a bandit in the Forbidden City?"

Lu Cang stared blankly at Jing's stupid talk, face completely stoic as as his hair was messed up over and over. 

"Ah! Lord Lu! There is an emergency!"

Jing suddenly put his hand on his chest dramatically, leaving Lu Cang's hair sticking out in all directions. 

"....What."

"His Majesty's heart is missing! It as been stolen! How can this be...."

Jing squinted dangerously and slowly turned his head to land his suspicious gaze on Lu Cang, who was squinting right back while secretly trying to keep the brightest of smiles from tearing his face into two. He silently wondered if this man was the same person who was the backbone of the empire, the ruler of thousands of loyal subjects and the brains behind the flourishing kingdom. Warmth filled his heart at Jing's ridiculous but sweet words and the corners of his lips twitched dangerously, about to give way any moment. 

"I will not let the culprit get away with it..." 

Jing hissed and tackled a stunned Lu Cang, grabbing both his arms and pushing his back onto the bed. The quick motion broke Lu Cang's concentration on keeping his facial expression in check and he couldn't help but beam widely at Jing. 

"Mm..."

Jing pressed his lips tightly to Lu Cang's forehead, holding it there as the rascal squirmed beneath him. The kiss was sweet and firm, and held not a hint of lascivity. 

His hands, however, betrayed another intention --

"Xuan.Yuan.JING!!!"

Lu Cang, unsure if he should laugh or cry, used his newly acquired techniques to throw Jing right out of the wide bed.

Note: the beds then were huge. Like minI rooms.

"You turtle egg!" 

Lu Cang's voice was loud and accusatory but the smile had not slipped off his face.

Note: turtle egg = the equivalent of son of a bitch. Yes, yes, turtle. Sigh.

"Ah, I need to have the book keeper throw out all of those kind of useless manuals..." 

Jing bitterly picked himself up and approached the bed again. The attack was nothing he couldn't counter, but he couldn't deny that Lu Cang looked absolutely adorable in this partially furious and partially delighted state. 

"Stay right there!"

Lu Cang glued his suspicious eyes on the Jing who stood innocently as he made his way across the room, walking towards the corner where he kept all his weapons. He picked up two long swords and a training staff and made his way back to the bed. 

"You-- do not--"

He arranged the weapons in a line, dividing the bed into two halves. 

"-- go past this line! I want to sleep now, it's your problem if you want to stay or not. But if you come past here..."

He drew the dagger he kept under his pillow and made stabbing gestures at a mildly amused Jing. Satisfied with his threat, he stripped down to his white inner robes and lay on the bed, disregarding the Jing who had moved to lounge calmly on the other side.

"Why did you cut your hair off?"

Instead of letting him drift off to his dream world, Jing just had to ask some very thought provoking questions. 

"It's your fault! Who asked you to take such drastic measures ..."

Lu Cang shuffled right to the end of the bed and pressed his body to the wall, facing away from Jing like a sulking child, trying to will the wall into swallowing him whole.

"...Did you mean it?"

Jing's voice was soft and held the faintest trace of hurt. That time in Hangzhou, he was so intent on getting Lu Cang back that he had completely blocked out the implications of Lu Cang's actions. The only thought in his mind was to be with Lu Cang again.

Lu Cang didn't know what to say. He had sincerely wanted to go as far away as he could from the Emperor and never see him ever again and bury his feelings deep in his heart. Put the suffering in the past and end their bizarre affair at whatever the cost. 

But he couldn't help but wonder how his life would be like right now if he had managed to escape Jing's grasp. Playing in the mountains and running around and stealing from the greedy. But he knew no matter how carefree he would have been, he could never erase the impact Jing had had on his life. He knew he'd lie alone in his bed alone after a day of robbing and running, and as the adrenaline faded from his systems he'd recede into the deepest parts of his heart where all his emotions ha been buried, open the chest and then drown in the melancholy of his reminiscence. Jing had slammed into his life with so much impetus he almost shattered, and no matter how far he ran, the cracks would never heal themselves. 

"...What choice did I have? In the end, I still end up here."

"Cang--"

"I'm tired."

Lu Cang signalled the end of the conversation. He pressed his face into a pillow and closed his eyes, more than ready to let sleep claim him. Jing reclined silently across the bed, consumed by thoughts.   
   
The oil in the lantern slowly burned dry as Jing sat awake in the silently dimming room, listening as his lover's breathing gradually became soft and even.

Quiet as a shadow, he slowly removed the line of weaponry separating them.

......

The sheets rustled softly as Jing pried the sleeping Lu Cang away from the wall and laid him flat on the bed. He leaned over and held his face above Lu Cang's, letting his hair fall over his shoulder, curtaining both of them from the dim moonlight. His face was so serene and unguarded, vulnerable but ever so trusting. 

Jing pushed a stray strand of hair from his sleeping face and tucked it behind his ear.   
An strange emotion surged through his chest, painfully tugging at his heartstrings and jarring his breathing. After all that had happened, he still found it miraculous that Lu Cang could fall asleep so peacefully by his side. 

He thought about the times when Lu Cang would scream and flinch at every touch, terrified but powerless at the same time, cowering in the corner of the Emperor's bed like an injured animal that had been caught in a trap. He thought about the house by Yuelong Bridge and the time he spent there, indulging himself in Lu Cang's body as if he was some kind of secret lover, kept like a hidden treasure away from the prying eyes of the palace. Jing would never say it aloud, but in a way, that was exactly what Lu Cang was to him. The long hours he spent visiting Lu Cang brought out emotions he had never felt before -- greed, yearning, joy, and jealously intense like the roiling pits of hell that day he saw Lu Cang in the pleasure house, his arm slung affectionately over some girl.

It was only after the extravagance of the Heroes' Assembly that he finally realized the lengths to which he had gone to ensnare that little bandit. He was the emperor, he could've dragged Lu Cang into the palace and used him like a cheap whore from the start, yet he had an elaborate tournament meticulously planned out just to land Lu Cang in the middle of his palm by a stroke of predetermined luck. Only then did he realise he wanted much more from Lu Cang than just his body.

But he was perfect. How could he let such a filthy little outlaw sway his heart? Blinded by his pride, he tried to convince himself of his delusional feelings for Yongyi, breaking Lu Cang in the process and tearing apart everything last shred of fight he had left.

But that did nothing to undo the feelings he had developed for the mountain bandit. 

After the fog in his head had cleared, he went after Lu Cang and poured all his emotions out in the only way he knew how to - violent and painful. For all his beauty and intelligence and nobility, Jing was still a vicious man by nature. And he had fallen into the temptation that was Lu Cang, the unfortunate receptacle for Jing's greed. 

Despite all the mistakes he had made, Lu Cang was still there, comfortably asleep as though he had never been the victim of some ruthless Emperor's destruction. Jing didn't know how to say he was sorry, he didn't know how to face Lu Cang. So he never talked about it, he just loved Lu Cang the best he could, in the only way he knew how to. 

Jing trembled as emotions flooded his system. Such moments of weakness were once completely unheard of to him, blame that stupid bandit. He slowly lowered his head and kissed Lu Cang, soft and ever so gentle, but for the first time in his life, unsure. 

"Mm..?"

Lu Cang opened his eyes halfway to see that demon Jing hovering right above him, their bodies connected at the lips. His eyebrows immediately furrowed in irritation, but Jing was warm and tender and just a little bit sad, so he wordlessly closed his eyes again and sighed into the kiss.  Their lips were connected by a strand of saliva when they finally parted, and Lu Cang's eyes were now bright and alert. Jing laughed softly at his sleep mussed hair and flushed cheeks, his confused but slightly annoyed face. 

"Hmmm, why do your wear so much clothes to sleep?"

Snapping out of his nostalgic mood, Jing instead playfully flicked open Lu Cang's white under robes with his slender fingers, exposing a nipple. Suddenly realizing Jing's intentions, Lu Cang quickly pulled the robe over his chest again and glared up at Jing, his face a frightening shade of red.

"B-because I want to sleep! Not sleep with you!"

"You can go to sleep, I'll just mind my own business over here..."

Having said that in the most casual tone possible, he leaned down and placed his face in the crook of Lu Cang's neck, breathing in his skin and lifting open his robes again, exposing his upper body to the cold air. Lu Cang could only splutter at Jing, at a loss of what to say but at the same time unable to push away Jing's sensual touches. He laid there frozen in annoyance as Jing brushed his lips across the contours of his chest. His hands, too, wandered lower and lower -

"... your own business?! You're minding my business!"

Jing immediately lifted his head and stared Lu Cang right in the eye, their faces a mere breath apart. He unleashed his most seductive gaze on the disgruntled Lu Cang, taking great pleasure in the mixed emotions that flitted across his face. 

"Ah, but Xiaocang, between a married couple, your business is my business..."

Before Lu Cang could start his swearing, Jing caught his lips in another kiss, trapping his insults in his throat and leaving him no choice but to growl lowly in protest. Jing held the kiss until Lu Cang almost became breathless before finally lifting away.

"Better not bite me this time," Jing articulated quickly and immediately swooped down to claim his mouth again, this time skillfully deepening the kiss until Lu Cang moaned helplessly into his mouth. The corner of his lips turned upwards and this time, his hands, a little more daring, slowly fondled the protrusions on Lu Cang's chest until they became pert. 

"Ah...You stupid bastard egg..." 

Lu Cang glared at Jing with bright angry eyes, but combined with his flushed face and plump freshly kissed lips, the glare had the complete opposite effect of what he had intended. Jing could see the embers of desire slowly burning behind the facade of anger, slowly growing brighter and warmer with every touch, even if Lu Cang himself didn't know it yet.

He kept this face directly above Lu Cang and stared him right in the eye, silently challenging him to tear his eyes away first. Lu Cang met his gaze head on, his nature disallowing him from backing down. He could only clench his teeth and stare back at Jing, enduring the extremely sensual touches of Jing's wandering hands. 

His breathing grew shaky as he felt a nimble hand tracing the hem of his pants, making the skin of his abdomen tickle. Cold air suddenly hit his most sensitive area as Jing ripped his pants down with a sudden movement, making his eyes widen considerably as he fought to keep his glare on Jing's stupid face. 

The hand touched the limp thing between his legs and Jing suddenly smirked --

"What's do be done about this useless brother here?" 

He gave Lu Cang's genitals a calculated squeeze and watched as his face scrunched up, evidently trying to control his desire while still hanging on to the eye contact between them even as Jing slid down his body and placed his face right at that shameful area.

"Jing -- wait--" 

Lu Cang clamped a hand over his mouth to silence the wanton moan that threatened to spill from his lips as Jing's skillful lips made contact with his manhood, his eyes still directly trained at Lu Cang's flushed face. 

Much to Lu Cang's embarrassment, his body reacted to Jing's ministrations as if it was some kind of base instinct, his member slowly growing erect as Jing's mouth slid all over it. Jing's smug face staring back at him did nothing to help him hide the arousal. 

A firm tongue made its way to the tip as Lu Cang panted in anticipation, his eyes already hazed over with need. Knowing exactly the reaction he would get, Jing swirled his tongue around the head and watched closely as Lu Cang let loose his voice and flung his head back at the sensation, finally admitting defeat. His whole body writhed on the bed and Jing took the opportunity to push open his legs and slide between them. He pressed his palms on the inside of Lu Cang's thighs, holding his legs down as he calmed down from that jolt of pleasure. Looking at Jing looking back at him irked Lu Cang and he couldn't help but shamefully buck his hips, the sight pleasing Jing to no end.

Lu Cang was aroused to the point of having tears in his eyes, and while Jing did nothing but stare at his pitiful state, his pride disallowed him from touching himself in front of that bastard. But Jing was also approaching the limits of his self control. 

He hastily inserted a finger into the Lu Cang who shook in discomfort, quivering around the intrusion. His entire body grew awkward and stiff, breaking out in cold sweat as Jing inserted another finger to loosen his passage. 

"Nnghh...," the dry friction added tension to his already overloaded senses, causing him to unconsciously clamp down on Jing's fingers. 

"Good Lu Cang... Just a bit more. You'll get hurt if we don't do this first..." 

Jing tried to calm the Lu Cang whose face was contorted in discomfort. His arousal was slowly giving way to the ugly feeling in his back entrance and he started thrashing on the bed, desperate for something to happen. 

Much to his relief, Jing finally retracted his fingers and tore open his belt.

Jing's hot flesh pushed his narrow entrance apart, stretching his body to the limit. The invasion was slow and gradual and Jing took care not to put too much stress on his lover's body, but it still hurt nonetheless. Lu Cang's mind was in a state of chaos as the obtrusive rod pierced him, almost killing the excitement that Jing had worked to build. 

With a final push, Jing completely sheathed himself in the squirming little bandit, brushing Lu Cang's most sensitive spot in the process. 

"Nnghh-- ah!" 

Lu Cang immediately jolted and pushed his penetrated body against Jing, his arousal back at full force. Slowly, Jing began to move, gyrating sensually inside Lu Cang, repeatedly hitting that spot. Lu cang grasped at the long hair that fell next to his head as he rode on the crest of Jing's uncongealed movements, completely drowned in the pleasure Jing delivered.

Their lips met in a sweet touch and deepened into a hot mix of fluids, leaving Lu Cang gasping for breath as Jing invaded his mouth. The two moved in unison, wrapped around each other as if they were the only things on earth. 

Jing's white outer robe fanned out behind him, shielding his lover from the touch of the moonlight, keeping him reserved only for the Emperor's eyes.

............

A warm substance flowed down Lu Cang's thigh and onto the sheets as they finished copulating for the third time. 

"Jing... Where is my sword?" Lu Cang questioned, suddenly aware of the fact that they were the only two things on the bed. 

A ridiculously guilty grin made its way onto Jing's face and for the second time that night, he found himself getting tossed out of bed by an utterly exhausted but disgruntled Lu Cang. 

\- End -

That luxiufer is a real demon, she made me work all night to finish this hahahaha

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this...slightly more tame piece...hehehe. All comments welcome! Actually, if you're debating between commenting or not, just comment. I love comments hahahaha

-turtle 


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The greatest man in the empire has a wet dream.

As Luxiufer coined, imperial quickie. And I'm also posting this in a vague hope that she'll post chapter 9 *cries*

warning: adult content??

 

Turtle's hhyl smut #5

 

_  
_

The heavy doors of the imperial study flung open as Lu Cang's lone silhouette strode into the wide open space, footfalls heavy and calculated. Jing rose from his sitting position and gestured for the guards to leave them, sensing great urgency in the Marquis's mannerisms. His eyes were intense and serious and Jing grew worried at the bad news that he was sure he'd receive.

"Your majesty."

The greeting was firm and formal even though they were alone in the spacious study, well projected as Lu Cang's pace quickened up the stairs leading to the raised platform on which the Emperor stood. 

What is it? What's wrong?

Without any warning, Lu Cang grabbed the collar of Jing's imperial and shoved him backwards, forcing him against the table. Butterflies exploded in Jing's stomach when Lu Cang crashed their lips together and loweredhis own body to rest his hips on Jing's lap.

A lecherous smile slid across the pale face as Lu Cang ground their lower bodies together feverishly while panting with lust. With a few frenzied movements, Lu Cang's pants were thrown to the side, leaving him naked underneath the outer layer of his robes. The bare flesh of his buttocks brushed against Jing's stiff erection.

He slowly impaled himself onto the hard rod, his entrance dry and unprepared. The friction was utterly delicious. Jing gripped his hips through the layers of clothing with bruising strength and guided his body -- lifting it and then slamming it down, penetrating deeper than usual and hitting that pleasurable spot inside repeatedly. The sound of smacking flesh was extremely erotic despite Lu Cang's robes keeping the place where they were connected from view. 

Lu Cang clenched around him spasmodically as his pleasure headed towards it's pinnacle. He held on to Jing as his hips continued moving, grinding his inner walls and driving Jing insane with pleasure. 

"Annhh...Your Majesty..."

Jing reached underneath Lu Cang's robes and encircled his manhood with his hand. Lu Cang moaned headily and clamped Jing's body between his thighs, providing him with the highest form of sexual thrill. The wanton Lu Cang penetrating himself over and over again so enthusiastically made Jing's excitement push at the seams of his self restraint -- he was so close. Just a little more...just a little more....

"...Your Majesty....it is dawn..."

Jing frowned at Lu Cang's strange words.

"It is dawn...are you --

\-- attending the morning court?"

A pair of fiery eyes snapped open. He was far from the Imperial study and the bed was empty save himself. The warm feeling of Lu Cang's bare skin gave way to the morning chill seeping into his clothes. And that part was standing up straight like it had been possessed. Jing could not believe it. He took Lu Cang away to do it whenever he could, and he still had this kind of... dreams. Dreams that only adolescent teenagers had. He wanted to sneer at himself but could not help but admit the dream was absolutely fantastic. The real Lu Cang would never do something as forward as that. Always so stiff and awkward like he didn't know anything about the realm of pleasure. Speaking of stiff and awkward...

Jing looked down at the hard thing sticking out from his abdomen and swore to himself. Touching himself was way below him. He could get a concubine in his bed in a few seconds to help him finish if he only asked for it, but the residual feelings of Lu Cang's soft flesh still tingled on his skin and getting anyone else would just ruin it for him. He clamped his eyes shut and willed his desire away before replying Xiao Guizi on the other side of the door.

Needless to say, he'll have problems paying attention to all the old geezers during the morning court.

-end- 

Hehehe a short one XD  
Since the novel is pretty Lu Cang centric I thought I'd flip that around.  
By the way, Lu Cang's name sounds like a cross between tzang and tsang, not sang/chang/kang or idk hahaha i figured most non-Chinese speakers would mispronounce the hanyu pinyin. 

Anyway, comments welcome hehehe

-turte


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Cang questions his and Mu Yue's friendship. Obviously it ends with Jing's ahem in his ahem.

Well according to a certain person, chapter 10 of the fic is going to be verrry VVVEERRYY LONG *coughluxiufercough*. So, in the meantime, I will satisfy your hhyl cravings. 

**Warning: adult content. It's hhyl.**

**Turtle's hhyl smut #6**

"Mmh..."

Lu Cang shifted uneasily on the mattress as Jing took him for the second time that day. He was already horribly exhausted from their scuffle that morning and the military training he had to attend, and it wasn't even lunch time yet. It seemed like he had to pay back double today -- Jing had spared him from the usual ravishing the previous night because he wasn't feeling well but the first thing he felt this morning was Jing's hot breath against his neck and his wandering fingers trailing across the skin beneath his clothes.

 When he had finally managed to stagger out of their passionate bed and into the training grounds, almost late, he hadn't the strength left to fight, so he just gave verbal instructions to the troops and almost buried his head in the dirt when Mu Yue gave him an understanding look. And then fifteen minutes after the morning court ended, His Majesty the Emperor promptly showed up at the military barracks in formal robes, causing great panic among the newly recruited troops who bowed non stop until dirt got into their helmets. Lu Cang tried to pretend it was an unplanned inspection so he wouldn't get dragged off by Jing, but Mu Yue, that stinking traitor, volunteered to conduct the rest of the training himself without even being asked and Lu Cang found himself grumbling in the palanquin as it moved back to the inner court. He had insisted on walking himself, he'd rather die than be seen in a palanquin with the emperor, but the activities from earlier in the morning had left his legs weak like tofu and after almost half the distance was covered, Jing, without even asking, grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him into the palanquin, ignoring the surprised grunts from the palanquin bearers at the additional weight. The palanquin had curtains, but Lu Cang was pretty sure anyone who bothered to look carefully would have no problems seeing the silhouette of two people -- the majestic Emperor and the distinctive shape of his crown, and one poor bloke who held his head in his hands in embarrassment -- who else, the Emperor's disgruntled lover. Lu Cang just prayed no one bothered to look. 

Lu Cang bolted out of the palanquin as soon as they arrived at the royal quarters while Jing took his own time, gracefully stepping around the group of bowing guards. He had no problems seeing through the thick veil of his crown, but his naturally elegant countenance disallowed him from ripping his heavy robes right off then and there and leaping straight into bed with Lu Cang. The Emperor strode slowly into his own quarters while Lu Cang bowed after him, used to showing due respect when they weren't alone together. Once the door slid shut, the convoy of guards rose to leave, their heavily armed bodies clinking with each step. Lu Cang stood awkwardly for a few moments before opening the door of the royal quarters. 

Before he could even call out, an arm grabbed his waist and flew up to the bedroom and tossed him right into the Imperial bed. His head reeled from the shock and he tried to curse but Jing pounced on him, still donned in formal robes and crown still regally in place. 

"I let you get away this morning..." 

Jing narrowed his eyes dangerously and crashed his lips onto Lu Cang's, the beads of his crown rattling as they made contact. 

......

"Mmh..."

Lu Cang shifted uneasily on the mattress as Jing pushed in. His legs were parted just enough for Jing to settle between them and he ignored the stupid bastard when he complained about him being 'selfish'. Lu Cang breathed deeply through his nose as Jing started moving, slowly at first, then faster and faster, alternating between thrusting and rubbing. 

Sparks of pleasure flew across Lu Cang's vision when Jing slammed right against that part inside his entrance and he moaned loudly and without restraint -- he was too exhausted to even care about the embarrassing noises he was making, much to Jing's pleasure and later, his own ire. His tantalizing voice resonated throughout the thick atmosphere and Jing immersed himself in Lu Cang, ignoring the bustling noises of the afternoon palace. 

"Ah-- Jing..."

Jing ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of his Lu Cang's erection and reveled in the way his stiff body immediately jerked off the mattress in a captivating arch. The motion caused the object inside him to brush roughly against that soft spot and he screamed in pleasure again before collapsing back onto the mattress, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, consciousness overwhelmed with arousal. His middle section was covered in all sorts fluids born from excitement.

........

"Ahh~~ Jing, you feel so good inside me -"

"Mmmh...Wuu...Your Majesty..."

"Jing...more...ah..."

"Ngghh...Jing, I love you...I need you inside my everyday -- Aah~~"

Lu Cang dumped a pail of steaming hot water on the blabbering Jing --

"You! When will you shut up?!" 

He was currently sulking in the corner of the hot spring pool while Jing recounted their explosive love making session. 

"Mm Xiaocang, your voice was so seductive, I was just teasing you..."

"I never said those...those...things!!"

Lu Cang was tired as hell but that bastard Jing was annoying his soul back from the dead. 

"I'm just giving suggestions... It's not everyday that you scream like that..."

Lu Cang's face was already red from the heat in the bathwater but Jing's stupid immitaions made his blood boil. They weren't even the least bit accurate! After he had been rendered a limp pile of meat on the bed by that demon, Jing had carried him to the baths bridal style, only wrapped in a light translucent outer robe, much to his embarrassment. At least Jing hadn't tried to take advantage of his state ....yet. 

That thought drifted across his head a second too early.

Jing snaked towards the Lu Cang who was shyly hugging his legs below the water with only his irritated red face sticking out. He squinted suspiciously as Jing came face to face with him. His hand was slowly pried from the loop it made around his legs and Jing brought it down to rest on *that* thing.

"Feel it? I think about you and I'm already like that."

He flashed Jing a mildly panicked and mildly disgusted face and yanked his hand away, causing the water to splash lightly. But of course, Jing was completely unfazed. He nudged Lu Cang's legs apart and poked two fingers between his thighs. 

"Ah..."

Lu Cang's entrance was already stretched open and accepted the fingers without a problem. Jing watched in wonder as a white fluid leaked from the pink hole and mixed with the water.

"Ah... There is still some more inside..." He said softly as he thrusted his fingers in and out a few times, strangely fascinated as Lu Cang's body expelled his seed. 

"-- Don't look!" In horror, Lu Cang tried to cover himself and his face grew impossibly redder. 

"Hehe..." 

Jing giggled softly and kissed Lu Cang to distract him. He rested his hand on the lotus shaped scar on his lover's chest and felt his gentle heartbeat and his bright, confused eyes on him. The kiss was long and tender and he pulled away with a sigh, blowing steam against Lu Cang's lips and finally opening his eyes. 

In a motion that surprised the both of them, Lu Cang put his arm across Jing's neck and drew him in again, drawing his tongue into his welcoming mouth. Not one to miss a beat, Jing hoisted him up and pushed him down, dripping wet, by the edge of the pool. Jing dove down to claim what was already his. 

He could never get enough.

-End-

 

Hooray! Okay, anyway this is super late but happy late dragon boat festival (summer solstice)! Yes yes I ate zongzi (type of dumpling) and went to the river to watch my friends in the dragon boat race but i didnt take part because i'm not a sporty person hehe and still came home late at night to write smut arrgh   
I'm churning out stuff a lot faster than usual because ...idk, no reason, I was just in the writing mood I guess ehhehe hope you guys enjoyed it

All comments welcome : D


	7. #7

So...this is a fanfic of luxiufer's fanfic. Fanfic inception. I call it.....fanfiction.  
*muffled laughter* some one please place a restraining order on me.

**Warning: a little bit of adult content**

TURTLE'S HHYL (not really) SMUT #7

 

Darkness descended upon Tong'an and the lights of the capital flickered in the wind as the moon rose to its zenith.

A white figure cut through the calm night in the Forbidden City. Jing flew across the rooftops of the court, finally coming to a stop at the Marquis's residence. He stepped into the empty mansion and climbed the stairs. The handrail was dusty with neglect and the oil in the lanterns had long been dry and inignitable. 

The night was calm and the only sound in the building was of his fluttering robes and light footsteps. Even as the winter was slowly melting into spring, Jing's heart had long turned cold. It felt as if a hole had been punched through his chest. It didn't hurt, but the feeling was tight, and often he'd find his heart quaking with grief. 

It had been eight months since Lu Cang went missing without a trace and Jing still visited the Marquis's residence regularly with the irrational hope that one day, he'd climb the stairs and be greeted by a warmly lit room and Lu Cang's smiling face, handsome but ever so sweet. The memory brought a sad smile to his face. He ran the tips of his fingers along the wooden desk, drinking in the quiet of the room and trying to feel the residual warmth of Lu Cang's presence. 

.......

_Lu Cang lay unconscious after the painful rounds of love making. The house by the bridge was dimly lit by the moonlight and a few surviving lanterns -- Jing had laid there for a few hours, staring at the ceiling and resting his body. He looked over at the sleeping Lu Cang and stopped short. The feisty bandit looked so different in his sleep, peaceful and quiet for once -- his profile was set perfectly against white silk sheets and his hair was messy from sex. And when his mouth parted ever so slightly to take in some air, Jing's heart stalled. A strange warmth filled his heart and flooded his body, causing a beautiful smile to float onto his face. He moved closer to the slumbering Lu Cang but stopped himself halfway through the motion. Bewildered at this new development, Jing quickly dressed and left the house, leaving the bruised Lu Cang behind and pushing the strange new emotion to the back of his head.  
........._

_"Brother Jing!"_

_Jing knew Xizhen was running towards him even without turning around. Now was really not the best time -- her father had recently passed away and just that morning, the prison guards reported that the bandit brothers had broken that filth out of the dungeons. He was beyond enraged. He had ordered General Mu to prepare a hundred troops to set out by dawn -- given Lu Cang's badly injured state, they couldn't have made it far. The order was to slaughter anyone who dared to resist. His heart was filled with malice._

_"Brother Jing!" Xizhen called out again. She was clad in white mourning robes but her face was still bright and pretty against her plain clothes._

_"Why are the troops moving out of the training grounds? What is going on?_

_" What else? Haven't you heard? Your father's killer got away."_

_Of course she knew, she was the one who rescued Brother Lu. She paid and instructed the guards to only relay the news a few days after their stunt, buying him enough time to get a safe distance away from the capital. But he was all alone and couldn't even stand. Needless to say, he wouldn't be able to hold off one soldier, let alone a hundred with the Emperor himself at the helm. Brother Lu traveling alone would be much more difficult to find than the whole group of noisy bandits Brother Jing was expecting, but given his tenacity, Xizhen was sure he'd find Brother Lu, and then it would be all over. She knew she was the only thing standing between Jing's cruelty and Lu Cang's life. She tried to plead with Jing to stay at least until the funeral was over as a form of respect, but he was adamant._

_"Brother Lu is badly injured...you shouldn't--"_

_"Brother?"_

_Xizhen's eyes widened at the realization of her folly. She instinctively retreated a few steps, but the motion in itself was a dead giveaway. In a flash, Jing grabbed her neck and flung her down the stairs -- if not for her experience in martial arts, the force would have rendered her a pile of broken bones. Jing stalked down the stairs, surrounded by a thick veil of fury. Lu Cang killed her father, and she still addressed him like a friend, still tried to save him from Jing. Jing would never let this get past._

_"I will capture him and lock him up and torture him slowly until he dies. I have ordered the soldiers to kill every last brother and flatten the stronghold."_

_The atmosphere was charged with his potent Qi and Xizhen could almost hear the snapping and cracking of the flooring as he walked towards her._

_"Dear Royal Cousin, tell me."_

_Xizhen trembled uncontrollably and forced her Qi out in a thin protective layer around herslef -- the most she could manage amidst Jing's terrifying might. She was prepared for the worst._

_"TELL ME!"_

_The pressure increased tenfold and a curtain tore and fell in shreds on the parquet floor. Xizhen struggled to her feet against the crushing force of the Emperor's power._

_"I will not let you find Brother Lu."_

_"He killed your father."_

_Jing was indirectly trying to force a confession out of her but Xizhen was focused on uncovering something else._

_"Your majesty, do not use my grief to justify your wrath."_

_Xizhen was an intelligent girl -- they had grown up together, after all._

_"Brother Lu is innocent."_

_The tension in the air wavered, but Jing's expression was still frigid. Xizhen watched him closely -- for any subtle change in his always stoic face or any small movement in his hands. It was almost invisible but she caught it. Her terrified gaze turned accusatory,_

_"You love him."_

_"You killed Royal Uncle."_

_Jing did not falter in his own accusation. Xizhen was just a teenager -- she had no chance against the Emperor's will. Barely holding on to her tears, she spilled everything to an enraged Jing._

_The next morning, Jing stepped into the courtyard. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and were laden with dark circles. He ordered General Mu to send the soldiers back to the training grounds and instructed Ding Peng to prepare a team of bodyguards to escort the now former Empress across the border._

_Enough._

_Xizhen had saved her own life when she saved Lu Cang._

_........_

_"His Majesty arrives!"_

_The Emperor stepped out of the palanquin, towering proudly above the group of bowing eunuchs and servants despite the huge bandage on his head._

_"Welcome Your Majesty. Concubine Yan is humbled."_

_A sweet voice echoed across the room and without bothering to address anyone, Jing flicked his wrist and dismissed the guards and servants._

_Royal visits to the harem had decreased drastically since Lord Lu showed up at the palace, but news of his alleged attempted regicide and imprisonment was music to the concubines' ears. Finally, they had a chance to gain the Emperor's favor and help their brothers and fathers in court._

_Concubine Yan eagerly led the stone faced Jing to the bedchamber. She had been in the royal harem for a large majority of Emperor Jing Zong's rule, but she could count the number of times he visited on one hand. The sheer number of women in the harem and the competitiveness amongst the concubines automatically meant that there was a very slim chance of being chosen. Combine that with the fact that the Emperor only went to the Marquis's household almost every night, most of the concubines were left unvisited for more than a few years. She was determined not to disappoint._

_In a moment of extreme thrill, Concubine Yan's sharp fingernail grazed a red spot on Jing's shoulder -- the spot Lu Cang had bitten a few days prior which had not completely healed. The Lu Cang who was now sitting in the dungeon for attempted treason. Jing recoiled sharply -- his eyes were filled with fury._

_"SHAMELESS!"_

_The concubine was slapped across the face so hard that she fell out of the bed and landed on the floor with an undignified yelp. Jing sneered at her prone figure and left a storm in his wake. The eunuchs and attendants fumbled to prepare the palanquin in such short notice and Concubine Yan's servants rushed into the chambers to console their weeping mistress while Jing threw a horrible tantrum in the back court._

_......._

_"Xiaocang, do you know..."_

_But Lu Cang had already fallen asleep._

_Jing pulled the blanket over his lover's bare figure and gathered him into his arms. He slowly drifted off to sleep this way, holding the the one person he loved most.  
_

Do you know?  
I think about you everyday, even when you are right by my side.  
.......

Xiao Guizi knew the Emperor's chambers would be empty the moment he stepped into the Imperial Manor. Ever since His Majesty returned to the palace just before the new year after a frenzied search for the missing Lord Lu that lasted two long seasons, the atmosphere had been taut with trepidation and even as the blooming flowers in the beautiful Lotus Garden marked the arrival of spring, the inhabitants of the Forbidden City found themselves chilled to the bone on a regular basis, living in constant fear of the Emperor's horrible temper. Without noticing it himself, Xiao Guizi's feet were taking him to the other side of the inner court.

His Majesty was still the perfect ruler, firm and unfaltering in the decisions he made for the empire. Other than the exponentially increased rate of death sentences and the always tense courtiers, the kingdom was running smoothly with no significant disruptions. Xiao Guizi had served His Majesty for more than ten years and had learnt to read Jing's icy cold face with considerable skill -- the way his eyes shone playfully when he first returned from that reckless sojourn to Jiangnan, his well concealed rage at any foolish minister who dared to take a jab at his beloved, or how his scholarly face shone with mirth behind the beaded crown when he caught a glimpse of Lord Lu walking around the palace grounds during the morning court. But now, his eyes were dull with a deep set melancholy that not even the liveliest of banquets could brighten. His majesty was heartbroken.

But Xiao Guizi was just an insignificant servant who was unconditionally loyal to the empire. He could only hope for the Emperor's health and Lord Lu's return.

The first traces of sunlight fell in beams through the foggy courtyard and created pale dapples on the stone floor. Xiao Guizi knelt solemnly at the closed door of the Marquis's quarters for a few moments. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cold morning air.

"Your majesty, it is dawn..."

-End-

 

Okay I wrote his with a huge hangover so I ask for your forgiveness for whatever. And I just realized I haven't done a proper self introduction! My name is turtle and you can call me turtle. I love eating pudding and .....reading hhyl?? Haa...

All comments welcome =3=

-turtle


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...moire....smut....

SO, luxiufer has refused to post her epilogue until I posted this *grumble grumble*  
And also one day I'd like to compile a list of threatening messages I have received..  
*tosses smut out and retreats into shell*

Ddadaddadaddadaaaaa.....

TURTLE'S HHYL SMUT #8

**Warning: adult content**

Xiao Guizi sighed irritably as a few chattering maidservants scuttled past him. 

"Ah....morning court... It cannot be..."

They looked about in confusion, all the while holding on to dusters and a fresh set of bed sheets. Xiao Guizi rolled his ryes and turned to them,

"What's going on? Shouldn't you two be cleaning the Emperor's quarters?"

The maidservants hurried towards the otherside of the manor and gestured vaguely towards the bedroom entrance, a look of wonder and mild terror on their faces,

"His Majesty is inside. Can't clean now."

"What nonsense, I personally saw His Majesty to the morning court hours ago."

He snatched the sheets out of their hands and headed to the Royal Quarters, making a note to reallocate them to another manor. Serving the Emperor was a privilege for only the best. There was no room for slacking off. Xiao Guizi sighed and pushed open the bedroom door with his elbow. This wasn't his job, but the poor workaholic perfectionist had to have everything ready for whenever the Emperor chose to return. Humming a happy tune to himself, he assessed the room, scanning for anything that needed replacement. 

Everything was in pristine condition, just the way it should be -- vases of fine porcelain shined and cleaned, wardrobe well dusted, bed to be made -- good heavens!! Xiao Guizi's tune came to a screeching halt at the back of his throat. A long stream of smooth dark hair flowed along the creases of the silken sheets and his eyes traced them to the source -- a lump hidden underneath the blankets, completely inconspicuous if not for the long hair.

It was true! His Majesty... His Majesty...

"Apologies to His Majesty! Xiao Guizi has been mistaken..."

The poor servant trembled in fear -- not only was it an offense worthy of death to enter without permission, he had failed in his duty to ensure the royal Quarters had been refined before the Emperor's return.

The figure under the blankets stirred at the sudden noise. From his kneeling position on the floor, Xiao Guizi stared with wide eyes as the lump shifted briefly before falling back into stillness, revealing the back of a supple shoulder that peeked out of the sheets almost seductively. The small patch of skin that was visible was the colour of warm honey, as if the person had been blessed by the caresses of the sun all their life. 

.......

"Lu Cang."

The person in question raised his eyebrows. Jing very rarely called him that, it was usually ridiculous variations of his name. 

"That is what you are listed as in the official records. Clearly it is incorrect, it should be Xuan Yuan --"

"No."

Jing was crouched suspiciously in his spacious Imperial bed, pouring over some documents casually. The curtains were layered with beautifully embroidered silk which fluttered lovingly in the caresses of the wind. A light fragrance permeated the sprawling quarters, making anyone who entered feel at ease. Jing had ordered an eunuch to fetch Lord Lu from the Marquis's residence in the middle of the evening and Lu Cang knew this was the last place he'd feel at ease in.

He walked about the heavily carved dresser and sunk into a chair before pinning his gaze on the beautiful man.

"What do you want? Finding me at this hour..."

"Thought about you all day. Can't leave my quarters. It's up."

Lu Cang suddenly felt nauseas at hearing those words. Not one to hide his emotions,

"I want to vomit all over your face."

Jing shifted his deadpan gaze to the bright red Lu Cang and adamantly resisted the urge to voice what he wanted to do all over the little bandit's face. The last time it happened was at Tonghua Tower and he knew Lu Cang was still deeply traumatized about it up to this day. Jing wisely chose to remain silent and employ some other more subtle techniques instead. 

Wearing the most lackadaisical of expressions, he dragged his eyes all over Lu Cang, mentally pulling free his hair and peeling the robes off his firm body layer by layer. Clearly disconcerted by Jing's salacious gaze, Lu Cang shifted in his seat and turned his head in the opposite direction, clumsily attempting to prevent that bastard person from entering his field of vision. As if Jing would let him succeed. 

"What, not satisfied with my hospitality?" 

Lu Cang suddenly found an infuriatingly smug face right in front of him.

"You--"

He was cut off by a hand that shot straight to the area below his belt and could do nothing but silently sit as the pressure suddenly shot to his head, causing his whole face to turn red. But his state only served to amuse Jing.

"I, what?"

The hand started to knead and rub and Jing shamelessly pressed his other thumb onto Lu Cang's shy lips, coaxing them apart and pulling the bottom lip down into a lewd pout.  The feeling of Lu Cang's hot breath on his hand made Jing feel ridiculously aroused and he stuck a knee between Lu Cang's legs, this time using his hands to touch his lover through his clothes. Slender fingers traced past a firm chest and dipped into the collar of Lu Cang's robes, slowly pulling them open until they slid off his shoulder and hung from his waist. 

Lu Cang looked absolutely devourable, blushing bright red and partially undressed. His lips remained soft and open for taking, but Jing decided to prolong the teasing and concentrated on the other parts of his body. Caught off guard, Lu Cang was thrown lightly into the bed, landing face down on the soft mattress. Before he could flip himself around, Jing pressed a hand on his back and trapped him between the mattress and Jing's own body. He could feel the desire of the other man through layers of clothing and shuddered at the sensation -- he hated this position because it left him extremely vulnerable, unable to do anything to ease the pressure in his lower body and also unable to punch the bastard without dislocating a shoulder. The only way out was to try and crawl away, but Jing always made him regret attempting that. 

So he lay there with a furious storm above his head as Jing all but tore his remaining clothes off, exposing his entire body in a few swift movements. It didn't take long for a dextrous finger to find its way between his thighs and into that intimate cleft. His buttocks were spread wide apart, revealing the pink little hole at the centre. Lu Cang trembled as the cold air touched his most secretive area. Jing took his own sweet time drinking in the sight, making Lu Cang immensely uncomfortable at being exposed in such a vulgar way. He wriggled irritably on the mattress but Jing , unsurprisingly, chose to take it the other way,

"So excited for me?" He smirked as Lu Cang immediately froze.

"G-Go to hell!" 

He shifted his grasp to Lu Cang's limber waist positioned his erection at the entrance he constantly lusted after. The body beneath him immediately tensed at the feeling of his hard weapon poking at it and Lu Cang almost screamed in pain when Jing pushed the tip into his dry and tight hole. 

"Stop squeezing!"

But the agony was unbearable. All his muscles contracted and shuddered involuntarily and cold sweat immediately covered his skin. Tears filled his eyes and he felt something inside him stretch to its limit, a hair's breadth away from breaking. 

"Jing...don't..."

Ignoring his pleas, Jing shifted around slightly and reapplied pressure to that area, trying to push in further.

"DON'T!" 

A panicked scream tore through the room and Jing quickly pulled himself out -- Lu Cang's heart was beating in an erratic mess, thrown off course by hysteria.

"It really hurts... "

Jing ran his hands along his lover's back to calm him -- he had no intention of hurting Lu Cang again and on hindsight, trying to enter him without preparation was not the best way to start. He slowly flipped the prone body to face him and held Lu Cang's face in his hands, studied his face as he waited for him to relax again. 

As soon as he felt Lu Cang's breathing even out and his body melt back into the bed, Jing leaned down to kiss him, but Lu Cang turned his head away, still shaken by the ordeal. More than a little disappointed, Jing pressed his lips onto the side of the tanned neck instead, and held it there for a prolonged period of time, quietly reassuring his lover. Slowly, a pair of timid arms circled his upper back and rested there, the weight naturally pulling Jing lower and closer to that desirable body, forgiving and welcoming. Their heat mingled in salacious tendrils and enveloped the both of them -- Jing's hands again wandered lower, casting spells of pleasure on every patch of skin he touched. He could feel Lu Cang moaning softly in his throat, hesitant and almost inaudible but arousing all the same. 

Lu Cang parted his thighs slightly when he felt Jing's fingers start to slowly nudge their way into his flesh. That place still felt more sensitive than usual from the last ill-conceived attempt.

"Alright?"

"Mm..."

The reply came in a soft hum that quickly got lost in the vastness of the bedchamber. As if handling the most precious object in the universe, Jing carefully stretched Lu Cang open bit by bit, all the while curbing the desire that burned in his lower body. 

......

Lu Cang's heat was soft and tempting and buried deep inside that secret place made Jing feel as if Lu Cang's body had been molded to him only-- it was his to see, his to touch, and his to hold. 

And he likewise gave himself to Lu Cang, the hidden treasure of an arrogant bandit king he found by fluke so far away from home. Through the countless beds he had graced, his heart had always been reserved for that one really vulgar marquis.

His motions were slow and controlled this time, pushing in and drawing out in single fluid motions. His breathing was deep and steady, perfectly paced with Lu Cang's pleasured gasps. He felt the body below him tighten for a split second before Lu Cang climaxed into his hand with a soft grunt. His insides twitched in the aftermath of the intense sensation and Jing followed shortly after, emptying his seed right inside Lu Cang.

Content as he was, Lu Cang couldn't help but feel a little disgusted at the feeling of the hot liquid flowing around his insides when Jing had yet to pull out. 

"Jing...can you..." he vaguely gestured for Jing to remove himself.

Smirking widely, Jing moved his hips, but in a completely different way than what Lu Cang had requested,

"... You don't even have to ask..."

And so began their extremely long night.

Lu Cang's body was overflowing with the fluids Jing had repeatedly dumped into him and they leaked out even as his entrance was plugged by that forever ravenous emperor, dripping down his thighs in copious amounts and leaving translucent white stains on his skin.

......

Xiao Guizi had never been one for guessing games, but what ever the case, that was most definitely not His Majesty lying in His Majesty's imperial bed. Suddenly realizing who that person was, he hurriedly gathered the bundle of bedsheets into his hands and backed out of the room. He called for all the servants to stay out of the Royal Quarters and forced the strange occurrence from of his memory-- what ever His Majesty did in his quarters was truly none of his business.

He shuddered and walked away, shaking his head and cursing his luck. He neither wanted nor needed to know the details of their relationship. 

......end.....

God I have to wake up in 5 hours time goodnight everyone turtle out 

Pls give me love I wrote this so you guys could get your epilogue!


	9. #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Cang struggles to deal with the aftermath of the first night.

A very happy birthday to our great lord luxiufer!!!!

This will probably not satisfy your need for smut buuuut haaahahah I hope you like it anyway

I have concluded that I'm really bad at writing anything that's not smut. I had so many difficulties writing this sigh ):  
Not proof read, please let me know if you spot any mistakes. Actually...none of my fics are proof read....haaah but I'm a bit more worries for this one ...

 

Turtle's hhyl ficlet #9

Warning: adult content 

 

Vicious and painful, like a beast tearing him apart as he lay like a broken marionette on the wedding bed, convulsing painfully with each violent motion. Thick red liquid sluiced down his pale thighs and bloomed in hauntingly beautiful flowers on the white silk cloth, horribly ironic evidence of his purity. 

Stop...stop...

His mind was suffering a cataclysmic meltdown -- the stimulation was excruciating -- agony, shame, disgust, and confusion simultaneously squeezed through every painful nerve in his strengthless body. He had lost the battle before it even began and now, when his voice had been squandered to the point of barely managing a screech and tears had covered his face, he welcomed the numbness that crept into his consciousness, poignant yet comforting.  
....

His vision was saturated with the strange man's ethereal beauty. The sight engulfed his senses in a terrifying whirlwind of incertitude -- his heart throbbed intemperately against his ribcage, from fright or from something else, he wasn't sure. 

The man carelessly flipped his body about and clicked his tongue in irritation after awhile. He fumbled through his white clothing and withdrew a small golden seal -- the carving was intricate but Lu Cang only felt gripping fear when the pretty shiny object was held above a flickering candle flame.

"You...what are you doing?"

Pushing out that little bit of sound made his whole body tremble. 

The man moved in a blur and the feeling of his hands on his skin made Lu Cang flinch harshly although he lacked the strength to move away. His stomach twisted horribly.

"No...no! Don't!!"

His thighs were torn apart and he felt the blood on his skin cake from the heat a split second before the seal made contact. The searing pain quickly coalesced with his senses and gripped his consciousness in an unbreakable vice -- 

Lu Cang woke up gagging -- air scraped past his throat in an ugly, panicked sound. Heart beating wildly and figure trembling, he buried his head in his hands in a bid to calm himself. There was a layer of sweat on his skin and vague watermarks had formed on the pillow where his tears had rolled down the side of his face and onto the cloth. Such occurrences had frequented him for the past few days.

Whenever he fell asleep, that man would creep into his dreams and violate him all over again, to the point where he'd lay in bed for hours, absolutely terrified of letting sleep take over. But he'd drift off unwillingly and find that man in his room, standing over him with cold eyes.

He felt his abdomen contract violently and quickly doubled over off the edge of the bed to throw up. He hadn't eaten properly in days -- ever since that horrific night, his body had been struggling to adapt to the drug, rejecting any food until he found his empty stomach wringing in fits of agony, forcing out air and bile.

His Qi flow was in a mess and he could feel it. This kind of trauma was completely different compared to normal physical injury -- he was a bandit after all, his life was one of violence, but what was done to him shook his entire person. After he had been raped, the Qi balance in his body was badly disrupted and he wouldn't be able to fight properly until it was fixed. In addition to the wretched state of his body, his mind could not come to terms with the events of that night -- he had locked himself up in his quarters and refused to see any of his brothers -- even his most high collared tunic couldn't hide all the marks that dotted his body, the injuries to the area between his legs rendered him scarcely able to walk, let alone stride with his usual confidence of a bandit gang leader.

Painful convulsions wracked his body, but his stomach forced up nothing but a trickle of bitter liquid. His eyes were glazed over with a thick layer of unshed tears and he could feel a wetness between his thighs -- that place was still bleeding profusely and he knew there'd be traces of blood on his thin night pants.

The manor was quiet and the forest chirped softly in the darkness-- all the brothers had gone to sleep hours ago. Slowly, he pulled his hurting body off the bed, draped a long robe on his shoulders and dragged himself out of the room. The burnt skin of his inner thigh stung with every movement as it brushed against the fabric of his pants. 

Lu Cang snuck through the bandit stronghold in the dead of the night, completely silent despite his irregular footfalls. The limp in his walk was obvious, and he had to brace his hand against the tree trunks for support as he made his way to the isolated stream in the forest. Only the weak moonlight bore witness as his clothes slipped off to reveal a multitude of dark marks on his smooth skin -- proof of the things his body had been used for.

The frigid water was anything but soothing. In addition to the constant ache, the cold pierced through every patch of skin and sank deep into his bones. It was numbing but still unpleasant. Lu Cang looked down at himself through the lucid water. Blood on his thighs had mingled with the cold water and finally left his skin. The bruises had scarcely gotten better, especially around his wrists and the hip area. Disturbed by the sight of his own body, Lu Cang shuddered violently and ran a piece of cloth over his torso. 

It did nothing to clean the filth that clung to him since he was touched by that man.

Dirty... So dirty...

He scrubbed his skin viciously, almost maniacally, as if by doing do the dark bruises would disappear. Even the feeling of his own hands sickened him -- horrific images flashed through his head and he was once again ablaze with phantom pains that spread through his whole being.

"Wuu..."

The scrubbing immediately ceased and Lu Cang held his arm across his chest, gripping himself himself in a tight, protective half embrace. Without realizing it, he began to tremble violently -- two steady lines of tears streamed unabatedly down his cheeks and fell in quiet drips into the water. His heart twisted painfully in his chest, it hindered his breathing and he found himself sobbing and gasping uncontrollably -- he had let himself do such disgraceful things. He should have fought harder. He should have turned his brothers down, like he usually did. He should have realized earlier...he should have...if only...if only--

But now, that mark on his inner thigh would remind him of that night's events for the rest of his life. He could let no one else know this secret at all costs.

He squeezed his eyes shut as sorrow and fury seized the core of his heart. 

He'd kill that man for stripping him of all his dignity. For turning the happiest day of his life into the most horror filled night in his existence. For marking him and silencing him and poisoning him and violating him.

He will kill that man.

.......

The arch of the bridge merged with its quivering reflection over the dimly lit waters and formed a perfect circle, reminiscent of the full moon that glowed jealously in the dark sky. 

An elegant figure stood with hands clasped behind his back in a city a long distance from the mountain bandit stronghold. Jing's expression was exceedingly tranquil, as if he was greatly sated and just a little bit mischievous. 

This jaunt to Jiangnan had been unexpectantly pleasant. He hadn't gone up the mountain with the intention of doing those things to that bandit leader -- but that arrogant bandit gave him the irresistible urge to claim him. 

He had quite a reputation. His body was strong and his eyes bright, but his insides were untouched and his skin was sensitive, unlike all the imperial courtesans who had long devoted their life to mastering the art of pleasure. Even compared to the other Jianghu men he had bedded, no one had ever given him such satisfaction, willingly or not. 

But this bandit king was raw and untainted -- his body was built for combat, not the whims of hedonism -- the way he moved and struggled, Jing knew his flesh was previously unchartered. Strong, fierce, and proud, but pure like snow in late autumn just before it got trampled into a dirty mess. The thought of conquering such a prize brought a smile to Jing's face.

Feeling the bandit's taut skin tremble underneath him and hearing the screams and whimpers that burst forth from those lips thrilled him like nothing else. No one else was allowed to see or touch or take any pleasure from that bandit from now on. Jing had only seen him once, but already his heart was filled with jealousy and greed.

Make him scream. Make him mine.

 

...  
The full moon waned and rose again.

Jing watched eagerly when a lone figure ascended the Yue Long bridge. He had anticipated this day since his return from Jiangnan and to be honest, he half expected the bandit to ignore his instructions and suffer on his own back in Hangzhou. Exchange his intimacy to temporarily attenuate the effect of the drug, let other men take pleasure from him until he killed himself from shame. It left a bitter taste in Jing's mouth.

If that bandit hadn't shown up, Jing would have traveled all the way to Jiangnan again to take him. So when the tall, handsome man stood on the bridge with his hands behind his back, Jing unconsciously relaxed a little and studied the figure from afar. 

The water that ran under the bridge quivered in the wind, leaves are falling through the cold night. A vague smile on his face, Jing quietly approached the bridge.

He hadn't noticed it yet, but his treasonous uncle never once entered his mind since that fateful night in the mountain

-End-

How was it?? Good ?? Bad?? Inaccurate characterization? *sobs*  
I wanted to delay this chapter to edit it further, but I thought, nah, I'll probably never get around to editing it. I don't have a habit of reading my own work, feels kinda weird to me hahahaha. 

Anyway, suggestions are still open for #10, please post it on the journal entry before this one.

Once again, happy birthday to luxiufer the turtle torturer. My own birthday is in a few days but I won't say when exactly hehehehe 

All comments welcome ~~~

-tired turtle


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short nonsense smut.

Hi everyone! Turtle here.

Well as you can see, this isn't #10. Thing is, I'm having lots of difficulty writing it cause its dealing with the more *dangerous* part of hhyl. And so I will write smut to satisfy you guys while I work on it concurrently hehehehe. And also it MIGHT have more than 1 chapter. 

And also I was on holiday last week. And also I'm going on holiday again soon. And so is luxiufer *cackles*

Anyways, here's a short smut to occupy you guys.

Warning: hhyl, what else  
.......

"Lu Cang...when we do it, what is your favorite position...?"

Lu Cang wanted to cry. Here he was, back flat against the mattress, legs reluctantly spread at an impossibly obscene angle with the Emperor happily seated between his thighs, and that bastard had to ask such an embarrassing question. He stared at Jing with wide eyes and a red face, lips parted but with no words behind them. 

Jing smirked at Lu Cang's expression. Typical of him. So shy in the bedroom. He gave a teasing grind and buried himself deeper into Lu Cang,  the emarased bandit covered his eyes in frustration-- he refused to look at demon doing those things to him, especially when said demon wore such an infuriating smirk on his face.

Jing drew himself out and watched as Lu Cang shuddered for a few short splitseconds before plunging right in, hitting that spot he knew would drive his lover insane. Lu Cang's throat contracted and a small _ah_ escaped his lips.

The attacking pace sped up quickly and his back bowed against the bed with each thrust -- he could feel Jing right on top of him, inside him, all around him. It was a little hateful, that man always having everything. 

Jing took Lu Cang's hand, pulled his forearm away from his face and pinned it by the side of his head,

"But I have to admit... "

Jing gave a rough upward thrust and his lover's lower body strained under the force.

"...you look very cute from the front.."

"You--"

Lu Cang tried to sit up and shuffle away but Jing caught both his wrists and pulled him back. Their flesh connected with a resounding smack and Lu Cang could only stare blankly at the embroidered canopy as Jing finished the deed.

.....end

Guyyys luxiufer just posted chapter 2 of fanfic 2 and all I have to say is

_that shu cheng needs to go down_

*squints*

-turtle


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jing's day off on Mid-autumn.

Hheelellooo everyone!!! Turtle here!  
Happy mid autumn! 

I haven't slept a wink in ages -- spent the whole of last night playing and binging on moon cakes and durians XD and then I had to stay up all night to finish the schoolwork ugh. Needless to say, everyone turned up to class listless as zombies. Our teacher came half an hour late and ended class an hour early and we made paper lanterns and got scolded by campus security for being a fire hazard XD

 

Now...in sync with Xiu, we shall each present the hhyl fandom with smmmmut to celebrate mid autumn!

Warning: adult content duhhh

Summary: smut smut smut I hope you guys are happy

 

......

 

Jing had left the royal bedchamber even before Xiao Guizi showed up. Today, His Majesty had requested absence from all court duties. Which was reasonable, since he had completed most of the paperwork at least a week in advance, not like anyone could stop him he hadn't, though. 

Today, he had his own plans. His own very secret plans. 

The first rays of morning light found him positioned in a tree outside the window of Lu Cang's bedroom in the Marquis's manor. Lu Cang was still deep in sleep, in the exact same position he had left him after their... daily exercise the previous night. He was naked under the light spring quilt and Jing could see the contours of his hips and thighs underneath the shimmering silk -- pleasing as the sight was, it irked him to no end. What if someone else chose to sit in this tree at this time and look into this window and see this sight??

That Lu Cang was getting too careless! What did he think he was doing, sleeping with the window wide open, with those gentle lashes resting gracefully on those cheekbones and those plump, slightly parted lips, that long smooth hair and bare tanned chest and that blanket riding so... so low on his hips -- it was actually safely past his stomach but Jing was making some estimations. Gritting his teeth, he plucked a leaf from the tree and infused it with his Qi, and with all the grace of a frustrated child, he gave a well aimed swing, shooting the leaf to hit the open window and slam it shut. 

Lu Cang woke with a start in a pretty dark room. He usually left the window open for light and fresh air in the mornings, but this particular day seemed to be pretty windy. He wasn't particularly concerned about sleeping with an open window, because no one in their right mind would sit atop a tree all night, which was the only way to look into his bedchamber. He and Jing even did it with the window open sometimes anyway. Gathering the sheets around himself, he sat up on the bed and opened the window again before moving to pull on some clothes.

Jing watched in irritation as a slightly groggy Lu Cang threw the window open. His tanned lover then slid off the bed, the sheet of silk dragging behind him as he walked to the wardrobe finally fell to the floor just as the crucial bits got hidden from view, leaving only his thighs down visible from Jing's hiding spot. And then Lu Cang bent down to put some pants on.

Jing's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He plucked another leaf from the tree.

A few moments later, Lu Cang, now somewhat decently clothed, threw the window open again. Strange, there was no wind. He squinted suspiciously. It was probably just some sporadic gale. That was it. Nodding to himself, Lu Cang sat by the edge of the bed to sort his hair out and prepare for his morning bath. 

.........

Currently, Jing was, with as much dignity as imperially possible, crouched behind a thick pillar in the private bath house watching a certain person undress and step into the steaming water. He slowly made his way deeper into the pool until the water reached his hips and Jing found his eyes glued to that nice rear end.

Lu Cang sighed as the warm water washed away the stiffness of sleep and the ache from that....that...

"Damned Xuanyuan Jing...."

The curse came under his breath and quickly dissipated into the foggy air, but Jing caught it nonetheless. Smiling to himself, he stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Who are you talking about?"

Lu Cang couldn't believe it.

"Ah-- ah...you...morning court...."

Ineloquence got the better of him, and he took a few retreating steps away from Jing, the bathwater sloshing messily at his hips. 

Without bothering to rid himself of clothing, Jing advanced into the pool. The heavy water did not slow him down one bit.

"Who wants to listen to those old geezers...I'd rather listen to you..."

With a few short strides, Jing was standing in front of a rather dumbfounded Lu Cang.

"What..? Listen to what..?"

Jing smirked widely and snaked a porcelain hand behind his lover.

"Listen to..this"

Just at that moment, he gave Lu Cang's firm buttocks a hard squeeze. Jing's cold hands against his warmed flesh made that entire area tingle right away, and he could not help the surprised half-gasp, half-scream that came out of his mouth.

"Such a sweet sound, isn't it? Want to hear more?"

"You de--mmgh--"

A pair of lips cut him off mid sentence. Try as he might to pry Jing from himself, a few loud splashes found him lying on his back by the edge of the pool with his legs still in the water. 

As much as complained about Jing, his random appearances throughout the day always made him smile. They met every night, but still, he couldn't help the warmth that filled his heart whenever Jing came to find him -- after the initial horror of the first six moons, under Jing's gentle coaxing over the years, he had grown to enjoy any physical contact with that beautiful emperor, sexual or not. It was embarrassing to admit, but it made him feel safe and reassured -- it reminded him of the fact that he did not suffer so much for nothing. Sometimes, he felt Jing loved him more than he could reciprocate -- and more than he was worth. It was a vexing thought, but he figured maybe it was alright, maybe that was the way thing were supposed to be.

"Ahh...Jing..."

The sound of Lu Cang's soft voice in the large room made Jing shudder. A strong arm slung around his shoulder and brought him up to share a heated kiss. He could feel the humming deep in his lover's throat, steady and sensual, but barely audible. As usual, Lu Cang was too shy to use his voice.

But his body responded beautifully to every touch, shuddering when Jing's fingers flitted across his sides, back arching and hips rolling when Jing's tongue swirled around that sensitive spot on his chest. 

Soft, wet sucking and smacking sounds filled the room as the two played their own game by the edge of the pool. Jing's hands continued touching Lu Cang's body and playing with his hair while Lu Cang just held Jing close to him, bending his knees and nestling Jing between his firm thighs.

Lu Cang finally threw his head to the side to break the kiss and Jing's ravenous mouth continued it's journey down to suck on that sweet exposed neck, gently working a bright red mark onto the tanned skin.

"Mmmh..."

Clumsy hands fumbled with Jing's clothing, carelessly ridding the white cloth covering his fair skin. Heat from the pit of his stomach coiled dangerously, pushing for release against the now stifling hot air of the bath house.

Jing slowly inserted a finger into that intimate place of his lover, curling it at just the right spot. A heady moan immediately broke past Lu Cang's lips. The slight movement sent jolt after jolt of pleasure straight to his head, igniting a white hot flame in his abdomen. Unconsciously, he widened his legs and pushed down against Jing's finger, eagerly seeking out the friction. His eyes were clouded with lust and Jing was pleasantly surprised at how accepting Lu Cang was to his completely uncalled for advances. It was usually a, "Go away, my presence is required in the military wing," or a timid, "Jing, not here... What if someone...."

But it was a private bath house for heaven's sake, of course Jing wouldn't do it if he ran the risk of someone else seeing his private property. This adorable but erotic view was meant for him only. Jing ran his dark eyes over Lu Cang's body and laughed lightly before leaning down to kiss him again.

"Jing...hurry..."

As much as he wanted to tease Lu Cang more, his control was nearing its limit too. He scooped Lu Cang's back into his arm and it with a short whispered warning, he smoothly entered that passage he knew would accept him perfectly. A shudder of pleasure immediately tore through both bodies -- Lu Cang's hands swept slowly over Jing's smooth back, while Jing's arm protected his lover from the hard floor.

Alternating between grinding and thrusting, the two moved in perfect tandem with each other. Occasional moans resounded through the space, cutting through the thick steam and making their actions clear to whoever heard the noises.

.......

A few hours later found them in the royal chambers, sprawled out on the vast bed in utter exhaustion. 

After catching his breath, Lu Cang suddenly thought about Jing's appearance in the bath house. Trust his bad luck to serve up that demon whenever he least expected it...or maybe it wasn't his bad luck...

He squinted at Jing, who was smiling softly from across the bed -- to others, it might look like a peaceful expression of contentment, but Lu Cang knew it was just Jing's way of grinning ludicrously, because clearly Jing's facial muscles were incapable of displaying any extreme expression.

"Jing...one day, it will shrivel up and drop off. You deserve it."

.........  
End  
.........

NOw! Head over to luxiufer's live journal!

Happy mid autumn everyone!!


	12. #11

Hi giyssssss *dies*  
I haven't slept in 40 hours but good news, my arm is out of the cast finally. School is insane and my arm is still pretty useless cause I still have to wear some strapppy thing to keep it in place. I've actually written quite a bit but scrapped it cause I didn't like the way it turned out ) : and with my busy schedule..my goodness, I only see my bed once every three days.

Anyway, this has been lying around for like 2 weeks and I thought I'd just let it go. And happy late marikita to my fellow countrymen hehehheheh.

...............

 

The skies had been kind this week, and though the days were slightly chilly, it only rained at night, when everyone was indoors. Not very comforting for the extremely superstitious though, the height of the hungry ghost festival was approaching and violent nights meant angry spirits. 

But this particular afternoon found Emperor Jing Zong and the marquis sharing time over lunch in the inner palace. There was honestly too much food for the both of them, but Lu Cang suspected the servants purposely overcooked so they could have the left overs. Jing didn't care.

The space was a little crowded to be comfortable, servants stood at the four pillars at the corners of the patio and there were a couple of bodyguards, including Ding Peng. Jing ate elegantly from opulent red, perfectly varnished porcelain dishes while Lu Cang picked at his sad commoner bowl. They were scarcely done with the sixth course and he was ready for dessert. 

"Ah, I-"

The sudden noise from Jing distracted Lu Cang for half a second. A piece of meat slipped from his chopsticks to his lap before it bounced onto the floor and Jing had to cut himself off to enjoy Lu Cang's horrified expression.

The eunuchs serving the pair almost had their eyes leave their sockets -- what bad table manners! In front of His Majesty, no less. Dining with the emperor was an immense honour bestowed on only a few, and yet this -- this Lord Lu treated it like it was daily fare. 

A servant rushed forward to clean the mess and Jing laughed behind his fist at the way Lu Cang fussed over the her, trying to get her to stop kneeling at his chair. 

"I say, baobei, we should go out to the city tomorrow..."

At the casual suggestion made by the Emperor, the retreating servant girl almost tripped and Ding Peng's facial muscles immediately tensed, trying to keep a smile at bay. The horror that had receded from Lu Cang's face came back at full force. He snapped at Jing,

"Who are you talking about?"

"Talking about you ah, qin'ai de."

Ding Peng's face was still as impassive as ever, but his shoulders shook lightly, giving away the laughter than threatened to rumble from his lungs. It did not escape Lu Cang's keen eyes -- it'd be good if he could just run into a wall and die.

His brows twitched wildly and he stubbornly stabbed his chopsticks vertically into the rice bowl, but quickly removed them the same second he drove them in so that others would not catch it.

Vertical chopsticks were a huge disrespect to anyone, and to do it to the Emperor of all people could guarantee him a place at the beheading stage. He himself dare not display any stronger forms of insubordination with others around -- the eunuchs didn't have their stuff but they sure had their gossip, and despite tight rules in the palace, words spread like fire over the dry savannah.

He could've sworn Jing called him those things just to agitate him in public. The name calling was nothing new to him, and while he addressed Jing by nothing more than his name or formal title, Greatly embarrassed, he tried to excuse himself.

"Ah...err...Your Majesty, General Mu has requested my presence in the military wing..."

"Nonsense. General Mu has requested no such thing. Sit and eat, we have until evening."

"But I'm full..."

Lu Cang whined, kicking his legs about like a child.

"What are you doing, trying to loose weight? I can't make you pregnant so I may as well make you fat, right?"

Evidently, Jing was having a field day. Lu Cang's face was more colored than his royal bowl and he looked like he was about to vomit.

First, getting called those...things and then that bastard...really...

Lu Cang sighed and gave up. He was a prideful man, but he knew his place in the palace. If he said what he had wanted to in front of subordinates, he'd incur more hate towards himself. He'd save it for when they were alone.

......

 

Yayyzzzz donezzz!! *collapses*  
Also, its the lunar seventh month now. Ghost festival woooooo!  
I heard from someone you can't wear red underwear during qiyue hehehe and don't step on hellnotes.also I just realized, in chapter 2 of hhyl, Jing tells Lu Cang to meet him on the fifteenth of the seventh month. That's the peak of the ghost festival and everyone's supposed to stay indoors at night because of the spirits. Except those two who have no regard for ghosts heh.but probably because Jing didn't want anyone to see them heh


	13. #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence/Character Death

Hello everyoneeezzz   
Turtle here. I managed to squeeze in some time and wrote something short  
...which is not very nice  
...and also probably not the kind of fic you guys wanna read  
...but im posting it anyway.  
Not proof read, not edited not whatever zzzzz

Warning: adult content. 

"Ah...ah...Your Majesty.."

Jing yanked the man's hair upwards irritably and watched the muscles of his tanned back ripple with the strain. It was different. It was dull. 

His rhythm didn't change despite the lack of excitement. There was no use expending energy on something he had no interest in. A stray strand of hair slid off the man's shoulder and Jing's keen eyes immediately caught sight and of a small, dark spot in his skin. A birthmark, perhaps.

An inexplicable fury trembled in his gut. His skin was perfect-- free from any marks save the ones Jing himself had put there. But this, this scarcely excited him.

As he squeezed what pleasure he could from the situation, his mind kept returning to that prideful bandit who threatened to kill himself whenever Jing went to the Yuelong house. Focusing on the memory of Lu Cang's body, Jing gave a few more hurried thrusts and released himself.

He nonchalantly pulled out and almost exploded at the ugliness of the shocked cry that didn't belong to that certain bandit. Containing his unhappiness, Jing quickly wiped himself and retied his belt.

"Your Majesty..."

Jing felt the ghost of a touch upon his knuckle as the man reached out for his hand. 

How dare you--

Without blinking, Jing drew the dagger in his belt and swung around like a deadly fan, cutting open the man's throat and almost severing his head. 

Blood sprewed fourth in spurts from the open carotid artery, pooling faster than the soiled bedsheets could soak and dribbling onto the parquet floor. The cut was so deep the white of the bone could be seen, and his head, barely attached to the body, lolled back obscenely as the failing heart foolishly pushed what little blood was left out of the body. Jing coldly watched the man choke on his own blood and saliva for the last few times and casually walked out of the room, leaving the sickening sound of the man's dying gurgles behind.

-end-

Hurh. Okay back to work for me.  
Chapter 6 will come in about 2-3 weeks. Im still on hiatus.


End file.
